Is It Wrong To Not Bound By Anything in Dungeon City?
by Ests-kun
Summary: Dropped straight into Dungeon city in Orario, where Gods living with their children. Where fearless adventurers band together in search of fame and fortune within dungeon. What do you expect me to do here? Well, I'm going to do my own things then. I just normal citizen after all :D The story of Minato living in Orario. Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona series or Danmachi._

 _I just bored and ya need to beware of my bad grammar in here. Read at your own risk and ya has been warned._

* * *

By the time I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in sort of kind like labyrinth place. Why I know this is labyrinth? Because it got the familiar feeling with the place I ventured last time.

I don't know for how long I was sleeping here, and where am I now to be exact (why labyrinth). All I remembered was my last fight with Nyx and I'm dying. Yes, I'm dying that time, while waiting for my friends about our promise.

Maybe this was heaven? Or hell? I'm not too sure. I guess, I need to venture out a little bit.

The sky is covered by a ceiling rock material, and its look sort of you entered some cave. As I walk, I heard some kind of growl from my back. Tempered my body and mind in Tartarus before, helps me aware of my surrounding especially when something gonna attacking you soon.

As I turn my back to the growling noise. I discovered what you call monster, in fantasy setting world or game. It was a huge pig headed looking monster that was 3m tall, it wears old hide at the waist like a skirt, if I don't mistaken this is what we called with "Orc" monster. The Orc was looking at me, as he going to pummel me at any seconds now.

The Orc suddenly screaming his war roar and mad-dashing to my direction. Surprised with the sudden action of the Orc, I prepared my battle stance. I'm lucky that I learned boxing from Akihiko before, as I don't have any weapon at me, for now.

The Orc swinging his weapon to me, with the intention to slash me into two. Avoiding him with a feint, I launched my counterattack to him. The damage was, insignificant.

What a horrible strong defense he got. Seems like normal attack doesn't work on him. I keep dodging his attack while counterattacking him, looking for his weak spot.

'I guess, I need to cut his head off to finish him' Facing with my dilemma with the lack of weapon in hand. I try to recall the power that I've always relied on.

"Michael, Heaven's Blade !" To my avail, nothing happen and using that chance the Orc successfully glaze me with his weapon. Run out of idea, I use my blazer to cover the Orc's head with intent of suffocating him and stealing his weapon.

'Success!' as the Orc dropping his weapon that I quickly pick it up. The weapon shaped like a machete, not light and not too heavy as well, either way seems like I make the Orc more upset than needed. Raged, the Orc dashing towards me again with intent to crush me. Unfortunately to him, I quickly using the machete slashing and hacking him to pieces, resulting him meet his end.

"That was lucky.." Plopping myself to sit down as I run out of breath, I began to observe my surrounding in hope no more monster coming. At the Orc that I killed, the corpse turn into ash, leaving purple shaped-crystal. Learning from my experience in Tartarus, I know that this thing will be useful for me later so I keep it in my pocket.

"Seems like, with my ability to summon Persona sealed at the moment. My physical state also weakened. This is dangerous in many ways" I'm recalling the time, I tried to call my Persona. Which to my horror that I can't. With my weakened physical strength, I try to sort out all the information that I could get. Especially about my body, and the condition I was in.

"First, this is a sort of labyrinth, and I don't know where's this Labyrinth originally from, as why I'm here, the reason still unknown and I was alive. Second, it seems I can't use my Persona power here and my physical strength in weak condition." When I said in weakened condition, it mean the time my strength just barely killing the Priestess Arcana.

And once more, I confirmed my state I was in, is indeed dangerous.

But one thing that didn't change. I need to find a way to get out of here.

I stand up as I make my mind to exploring the labyrinth. Huh? My injury is gone. As I checked the place that slashed by the Orc.

"This... I see" as I smiled and go back exploring the labyrinth.

* * *

"Wait a minute. That is.. Isn't that the stair leading to the higher floor!?"

"We can't stop the Minotaur's pace. Most of them escaped to upper floors!"

I stopping myself as I heard some commotion around. It's been few hours since I decided to exploring this labyrinth, and I didn't meet anyone yet except more monsters coming to me as I'm going down to lower floor. By the way, I found two stair, one that leading to higher floors and one that leading to lower floor. Based on my experience exploring Tartarus, the lower floor might bring me to the exit of this labyrinth or maybe meeting people if this labyrinth not all occupied by monsters.

How can I last till now? This, I need to rectify my words about my persona power. I might not be able to summon them at the moment. But, I found out that I can still using their skills. Especially the passive skills, I could use all their passive skills or I possessed all their passive skills on me. As for the active skills, I could only use the attack that dealing 'light-amount-damage' or so the lower persona attack skills.

I also found out, as more I killed the monsters, the damage of my attack increasing. Such blessing! It's feel I'm back to my old self when I just set out to venturing Tartarus. In game term this could be said the feeling of leveling up. And I can clearly feel the changes which I'm not too sure about.

Back to my current situation. I make my way to the noise before, the sight that greet me was lots of monsters with horns in their head running away for their life from peoples that chasing them.

I tilted my head as I'm observing the situation.

'What a view, they must be in different level to make the monsters acting like that' This is not a new view for me, as that also happen in Tartarus sometime when I exploring the lower floor (where the weak monster or wealth hand). The sight was funny as they was running away from me. That being said monsters is a sensitive creatures, that could sense people stronger than them and finding way to preserve their own life.

Too absorbing with my own thought, I didn't know that I've been staring at them for awhile that someone from the chaser group calling me.

"... This might be sudden, but could you help us to stop the monsters for going to upper floors? We from "Loki Familia" will appreciate your help." said the beautiful tall female with emerald green hair.

'Pointy ears?! Don't tell me this is what fantasy-like-setting called elves race look' I thought as coming face-to-face with her, to tell you the truth her ears that stuck up like leaves on a tree really fitting right in with her elegance.

"... *cough* So, will you help us?" she opened her mouth to speak again, which I just aware (again) I've been staring at her. What an awkward situation.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. It's my pleasure to help, in that case do you mind helping me to get out of this dungeon?" Shock flashes through her face for a sec, nevertheless she nodded to agree with my request.

Time for grinding then.

* * *

 _\- Female Elf POV_

My name is Reveria Riyos Ahrve, member of "Loki Familia". Currently we're in underground 17th floor going back from our expedition. On our way we met with large group of Minotaurs.

Just I think there'll be no problem to let Raul accumulating experience to command the fight. Here the trio' powers making the monsters into confused state. Generally speaking the monsters wasn't a big treat for our Familia, but we don't know what a confused state monster will do, especially when they run amok in higher floor which will cause a lot of casualties to new adventures (level 1). One thing that I know, we need to chase after them to prevent that, I'm telling others when thinking to get more cooperation from surrounding as Minotaur can't be defeated by adventure under level 2 even sometimes level 2 adventure not certainly possible to defeat Minotaur as they're one tough monsters in the dungeon.

Aiz, Bate, Lefiya, Tiona and Tione already stepped out to chase after the Minotaur. Now, what I should do to make sure our battle formation not in mess and finding some help to prevent the Minotaur in each floors.

Looking at my surrounding, that was the time I saw him, standing not far from us and observing the situation in front while holding the machete. Which later on, I'll confused myself with his request.

The person itself is boy(or man *AN: help me here to describe it lol*) with blue hair dressed with the clothes that I'm doubting that was party-for-occasion one (*note: Minato is using his uniform here*) or new armor-type clothes. Either way, if he could make his way till this floor, its mean he got strength require (Level 2 or above).

And, so I'm asking his cooperation, which unexpectedly he keep looking at me as he never meet someone like me before (*note: she assuming elves race here*)

Still no answer. Clearing my throat, I try to asking him again. If Finn and Gareth was here, I won't involved outsider in this mess, thinking is our fault to begin with. I guess he'll reject my offer as the amount of monsters that running away was no joke and it's Minotaur as well. Even level 4 adventure won't dare to be careless in this situation.

Unexpectedly, he nodded to help and apologizing for his rudeness. Things that make me shock was the request of him, to get out of the dungeon. Which I doubt that I'm making a right decision here or not for asking his help.

Anyways, it's already too late to decline, I just need to make sure he not in dangerous situation.

"Vanguard, chase after the other Minotaurs that goes up to higher floors, make sure to protect the others adventures. Rear Guard keep attacking so more Minotaurs trapped in this floor. And Raul, I'll let you in charge of this floor. I'll go up and chase the other Minotaurs as well" I quickly told Raul what to do and preparing myself to go for the chase as well.

"Um. Reveria.. That adventure.." Raul's panicked voice make me to look to the direction of the boy before that was now surrounded by more than 5 Minotaurs.

Anxious, me and Raul quickly go to his side to help. By the time we arrived at his side, the fight was done. And he already go away to another Minotaurs (prey? (；￣Д￣) )

"... Seriously?! Who is he?" Raul asked the question particularly to no one as we looking at the blue haired boy fighting that ended in the flash. (doing his cleaning job (￣▽￣) ).

 **\- The End-**

* * *

 _ **AN: I just bored and thinking it might be nice to try put Minato in fantasy-like setting story here. Minato might be like OC in the story, but back to the game again, Minato's playable character that we play as we like, so here is my Minato with a lot of freedom and charming character that suit at everything and reason why I don't use OC character and choose him *evil grin***_ └(￣-￣└)) _ **. Let's put out what Minato (player) will think when they're in his position that not limited by bubble text (choice for the conversation *lmao*)**_

 _ **Btw, Minato in here, while his thought was out of open (for use to know) he still keep his expressionless facade in front. He's one of the heluva calm person.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk~ (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - Is it wrong to not knowing how to get out from dungeon?_

Yup, all goes well as expected. The _Gale Slash_ skill execution is no joke, I'm gonna get some body ache soon. Luckily I met with some peoples here, that will help me to get out of this dungeon.

You asking me how I can suddenly executing my Persona skill? Well, I can't explain it either, but like I told you before, as I fight more, I'm improving like character in game that level up. And the skills just automatically cross my mind, which I just try it. Simple and nonsense, right? Whatever, as long as I can survive and know where am I.

Looking at my surrounding, I can't see anymore Minotaurs from before which means mission complete ! _Congratulations, you've been level up !_ Lol I'm kidding. I'm not in game world like S*O.

Anyway, I'm hungry. I hope this people have some food to spare for me, as they're walking over to my way.

"Thanks, for your help again. My name is Reveria Riyos Ahrve. May I know your name?"

".. Minato Arisato" we introduce ourselves as we're going to upper floor, making sure no more Minotaurs roaming around.

"By the way, we're soon to reach an exit of this dungeon." Reveria said, not forgetting the favor I asked.

"Huh? That's why we keep going up. So the exit is in higher floor not the lower one?!" I said realizing its been stupid of me to go down to find the exit before.

"..." (everyone silence/shocked/dumbfounded)

"Don't tell me, you not aware of this?" ask the spiky haired guy named Raul, which I nodded.

"..."

"... Are you being serious?!" (Raul) I nodded again which make everyone speechless now. Unknown to me, Reveria was shaking her head.

And I told them the story by the time I was awake, that I was in the dungeon already. By the way, Raul retorted that I got no common sense as how I can be that reckless to venture to lower floor without preparation etc, knowing this is dungeon. Man, its no risk no gain, I'd love to tell him that. But I could sense this conversation won't end well, if I told him that.

"Then, which "Familia" are you from?" Raul asked again. He's quite a chatter dude, I don't dislike him though.

"Familia?"

"Yes, which "Familia"?" Without me knowing, everyone stop their chattering now and waiting for my answer.

"What is "Familia"?" I tilted my head as this "Familia" thing has been bothering me now.

"..."

"Hey, Minato. Tell me the truth, that you've been living the rock till now, right?" First name basis and rude, I twitched my brow a bit after listening that statement. Can't be helped if he mistake me like that, as I don't know what it is.

"A long time ago, gods and goddesses came down to our world and live alongside with us now. Basically speaking, a "Familia" is a group formed by a god, some people do think being in "Familia" is like being part of that god's family. Benefit of joining one "Familia" is receiving their blessing. One with blessing can get stronger, One with blessing can get famous, One with blessing can get rich and many reason to receive their blessing. That's what being in "Familia" in process you provide your gods or goddesses live with the blessing you get." Reveria told me the simply meaning of "Familia".

"I see."

"So, where have you living till now?" Raul asked again. This guy, I don't even know that was a sarcasm or curiosity anymore, I just staring at him without saying a words.

"W-Well, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to, ha ha.. By the way, the way you killed that monsters was really fast and precise. You must be adventure/warrior right?"

"I'm not. Just the normal citizen that you can always find everywhere. Huh? Why you have a face that stated I'm lying?" I said as all of them looking at me with disbelieving face. I'm telling the truth you know.

"Reveria! Raul ! Everyone!" Looking in front of us, stood some guys that I assume was in same Familia with Reveria and Raul. More exactly the advance party that go to chase the Minotaurs in upper floors. It's turned out to be noisy now, I wish I could quickly get out of this place and sleep.

"So, who is this person?"

"He's Arisato Minato, the person who helped us" and here come again the introduction of new peoples. Two Amazonian sister, Tiona and Tione Hyrute. Wolf-like person Bete Loga. The blonde-haired girl Aiz Wallenstein and the elf girl that accompany her Lefiya Viridis.

"And why this brat following us, then? Help? What this weakling could help, hah?" said Bete pointing his hand toward me. Brat, huh? I smiled wryly hearing that. Raul has been sweating all over now, looking at Bete, me and Reveria back and forth. Well, it's seems like I can't stick much longer now, right?. Got all information I needed, guess I need to look more for my own later. Time to part.

"He's.. "

"Reveria, Raul and everyone. Thanks for your help. I'll go on my own now" I give small smile while cutting Raul's words.

"W-Wait Minato, are you sure? Where do you gonna live later then? At least-.."

"I should get by with this, I might see you around" I said pointing my fully packed pocket with magic stones inside (*Note: game habit, grinding=farming Ima rich :D*), nodded my head to Reveria as saying my thanks, I swipe my eyes to their group again. Disdain, confuse, happy, envy and other emoticons could be seen from that.

I activated _Sukukaja_ as I'm going ahead.

"Wait, at least you can part away with us after reaching the surface, right? You don't even know the precise way to the stairs, don't you?" Silence... This stupid Raul, you don't even need to said that, right? What this guy take me for? Read the situation, please.

"I'm in the rush, so I'll going first. I doubt this will be hard than that _damned Tartarus_ " I tell them, with the last part in whisper, as I walked away from them.

"He's a stubborn one isn't it, Raul?" Reveria said while smiling.

"He could at least let me finish my words, though" Raul dejectedly said.

"And Bete, he's the one who helped us chase after the Minotaurs by the way. Annihilate more than 5 of them in the flash, do you still think he's some weakling? And he's some normal citizen as well" Reveria said dropping the bomb that surprising the advance party (the one that didn't watch Minato's fight)

* * *

"I'm hungry.." By the time I was out from the dungeon, nightfall is almost coming. The first thing I could do is to exchange the magic stones I got to their money currency - varisu. All thing that should be done is finding some inn and tavern to eat and rest. Is what I thinking right now, but looking at the population of this town, it sure big and a lot of kind of peoples is around, that reminding me again, I'm not in Japan anymore.

Looking around the shop around me, I'm starting my quest to finding nice restaurant to eat. Can't think more with empty stomach do I? I got no complain to sleep in the sleep, but not for empty stomach.

"Hello nya, would you like to have a nice dinner in our place, nya? The food is really tasty, nya" Call the catgirl dressed in uniform as she blinked her eyes, looking at me who didn't respond and keep staring at her. Out of curiosity and I'll regret my action later, as I just go and touching her cat ears, which I deemed as cute.

"What a soft-texture feeling, and here I was thinking it might be fake one." I make my conclusion as still keep my hand on her ears. If looking for others perceptive, people will interpret that I was harassing her right now.

"Nya-nya.. Stop it, that feel ticklish nya-nya." said the catgirl while her face flushing red now. She's cute, this what they called cat person in the flesh, huh? I smiled as remembering what Junpei talking long time ago. Chill creeping to me, which surprise me a bit.

Huh?! Killing intent?! I quickly pull the catgirl closer as shielding her (*AN: W.O.W. Pimpnato reporting for duty (/▽＼*)｡o○ *) looking around where the intent come from. A single tap on my shoulder come behind me, which make me turn to the instigator.

"I'm awfully sorry sir, but could you please let go the girl you're holding right now" the elf girl said with her threatening cold voice. Hmm? I just realize that I had been holding *harrasing* the catgirl for awhile now. Not good, I quickly let her go and apologizing to her.

"I'm sorry, this is my first time meeting cat-like person, so ..."

"Lyu nya, he's bullying me nya, beat him nya" the catgirl quickly go and hide behind the elf girl not forget to tattering on me. Looking over at the elf girl, she won't the one who will let me go just with apologize, looks like it.

' _What a lucky day this is..'_ I sighed. Well, how can I solve this problem now. Maybe because the damn entity that got me here in the first place, hear my prayer, someone come to help me sort it out.

"Why ya girls stop working and standing here for? We still got a lot of thing to do" said the stout woman that suddenly coming outside from the building calling at the girl, which later I'll know she's dwarf and Mia/Mama Mia is her name.

"And who are ya, boy? Gonna have a bite here?"

"Mama Mia, he's.."

"With pleasure, table for one if you don't mind, please."

"Ho.. Aren't yer a polite one here?" I smiled listening to her statement. I don't dislike to the point person after all.

Looking at Mama Mia didn't said anything else to me, the catgirl seems sulking and just go back to what she's doing before. Same could be said to the elf named Lyu, she back to her work not forgetting to give me a cold stare when I'm going in to the restaurant/bar.

"The Benevolent Mistress, huh?" I was wondering if they're benevolent as the bar's name. (*AN: with the girls could beat you to a pulp? Don't think so lol*)

"Ya said something boy?"

"Nothin' Mam"

"Ha-ha-ha, I like ya guts boy, tell me yer name will ya?"

"Minato Arisato. Just call me Minato"

"Then, I'm Mia or ya can call me 'Mama Mia' like everyone else, 'ere. First time in town boy?" I nodded as answering her question.

"Then ya should enjoy our food 'ere. Yer could said, we're one of the best bar around this city. Eat a lot, okay?" she said patting my shoulder hard.

"I'll, if you'd kindly recommended your signature dish to me, it might be nice"

"Ha-ha.. Hey, Lyu. Could yer please give this Minato over 'ere a hand. He's going all out tonight!" Mama Mia calling the elf girl from before, her name is Lyu, huh. It suits here perfectly.

"Yer should talk to her properly, 'kay Minato" Mama Mia said, winked to me as she intentionally pair me up with Lyu. Again, I don't dislike her meddlesome part of personality.

* * *

".. What can I help you, sir" Lyu asked with her cold voice like before. It's her personality, huh?

"I'd love to if you could help me pick up some foods. Do you have any recommended dish?"

"All the foods here is good" What a bland answer.

"Then, Miss Lyu. Which food do you gonna to eat if you're to choose then? I'll go with that" I asked her again, with smile plastered to my face. (*AN: lol*) Lyu's thin eyebrows curved downward as her eyes staring at me. She seems to hate me a lot, huh? I better not bothering her again then.

"This, this, this... and this. I'd eat that" she said curtly as pointing a lot of dishes.

"I'll go with that then. And I'd like some fruit juice as well, as the drink" surprise expression could be see from her face for few sec there. Ha-ha she didn't think I'm going to follow her choice to the end, huh? Well, I'm hungry. I just hope I got enough money to pay.

* * *

Gulp..gulp..gulp..

I gulping down my drink, as I finished all my foods. Man, that was awesome. Eating always something that could make me happy, especially if the meal taste nice as well. I'm satisfied you know.

"Ha-ha. Minato, when I said yer gonna going all-out. I never think ya gonna be that all-out. How many days yer didn't eaten?" Mama Mia said that when coming over to my table.

"I'm not sure. But I'll order more, if my money was enough." I said still feeling my stomach not full yet.

"Hey, are ya serious boy?" Mama Mia twitched her eyebrows looking at me like I'm telling a joke.

"Yup. Anyway Mama Mia, I just coming to this town today, so I'm not sure about the currency. Do you mind have a look, if I got enough to pay my food or not?" I said making Mama Mia sweat.

"Boy, are yer living under the rocks before? That ya didn't understand this simple things" Although she said that, Mama Mia still helped me to count the money and giving me explanation.

"Ha-ha. I owe you one, Mama Mia."

"Yer bet!" She said laughing together with me.

"So, where ya going to live now? Have ya found a place yet?" We talking in the bar counter as Mama Mia need to do her job as well, so we move over to there. And what I'm doing now? Another serve of pasta, obviously :D

"Not yet, I'm going to look for an inn after I'm finishing my meal." I said enjoying my pasta. Well, it doesn't matter if I found it or not, like I said before I could even sleep in the street.

"Yer face told me that 'it's not a big deal' whether you found the inn or not, boy"

"How did you know?" I'm shocked, not a lot of people know what I'm thinking and I doubt they could read my face expression.

"From yer laid back behavior." Mama Mia laughed.

"I see.."

"How 'bout yer stay 'ere boy. 'Till ya got things yer want to do and place. Ya can work for me now and then and having meals 'ere as well. Oh, I'll paid yer up as well, nice pay by the way" Mama Mia said with laugh. That was one of the good deal in this situation. And I really grateful of her offer, so I accept it.

"Please take care of me from now on, Mama Mia"

* * *

 **First chapter is done. Wew, writing isn't really my forte and I don't know why I'd like to do it. Maybe 'cause ya guys is story urged me to let out my imagination as well? Either way, thanks for reading my story. Hope ya enjoy.** ╰(▔∀▔)╯

 **Please don't expect to much from my story, ya gonna fall from the cliff. Ya ha-ha-ha** ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД`)ヽ(￣ω￣ )

 **See ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona Series or Danmachi_

 _I just bored and ya need to beware of my bad grammar in here. Read at your own risk and ya has been warned._

 _AN: Strike the iron while its still hot xD so here's another chap ! Enjoy~_

* * *

"Good morning"

"Good morning, boy. Yer early, huh?" Mama Mia answered my greeting when I'm coming downstairs.

"First day at work, should keep my image safe, right?" I laughed saying that.

"Ha-ha.. Well, I'll go pour a bucket of cold water if ya didn't wake up yet. Go grab some breakfast, and find me after" I mentally take a note that I'm not overslept next time. The joke seems real for me.

"Gotcha.." As I make a way to the kitchen. The kitchen was bustling with other staffs, by the way I didn't mentioned this yet, majority of the staffs here was girl. Except the chef. The Benevolent Mistress was built by Mama Mia, she's and ex-adventurer by the way, one reason she got that warrior atmosphere or someone that you don't want to mess with. And, I just know it now, but she only hires women, I don't know why she suddenly offer me this job though, but I'm thankful for that. Mama Mia employs all types of girls without questioning their backgrounds or past and obviously she welcomes them with open arms. You could say, the girls got a good work environment here and they're happy, this is including that elf girl Lyu as well.

By the time I enter the kitchen, most of the girls was stopping what they're doing and just staring at me. Glaring to be exact, I hated here. No,no, let's be positive here, they might be awkward that suddenly Mama Mia offering a guy to work here. Yup, let's go with that.

"Breakfast?" ask the chef called Jiro. He's to the point person isn't it? I nodded as introducing myself to him and others staff.

"Good morning everyone. Nice to meet you, my name is Minato Arisato. Just call me Minato. Please take care of me from now on." Wew, that's a long sentence that coming out from my mouth. Been awhile since I talked this long.

You asking about their response? Ah, I got a lot of kind variety answer for that. Some of them return my introduction and greeted back. Some of them just nodded and didn't care anymore. By the way, the catgirl from yesterday named Ahnya, she just sulking in the corner pretending didn't see me. I should treat her with something when I gotten my first paycheck, or make something nice for her so she will forgive me, after all I still want to tease her cat ears (*AN:*evil grin*). And Lyu? She just wear her expressionless face, and back to what she's doing. She give me some impression that she'll hack me with a sword or some sort of weapon if I annoy her.

Well, all for that, it's looks cool though. One thing that make me depressed is the breakfast. Bread and some cheese? Are you kidding me? It won't fill my stomach and taste bland if you ask me to eat that only. I won't last an hour if I only eat that. Looking around, Jiro the chef seems busy. I don't want to bother him, so I just ask him if I could make something in the kitchen though. Luckily he said its fine.

Time for some homemade cooking~

I seriously happy, that I pick up some technique from Shinjiro and thanks to Fuuka that I got interest in cooking as well. What do I make? French toast topped with bacon, strawberry and banana with maple syrup and cheese souffle. That sounds delicious, alright. Time to enjoy my breakfast, Ittadakimasu.

"Wow, that smell lovely 'ere. Yer cook that by yourself, boy?" Mama Mia coming to the kitchen as she curious from the smell.

"Yup, wanna have some Mama Mia? I got plenty."

"Ha-ha, I'll take yer offer for that. I think I'll regret it later, if I don't take up yer offer" I laughed as serving her another plate. I still got enough for one more person. Huh? You wondering why I make 2-3 people worth of meal? You know the answer, I just hope no one come and want to take my last portion though.

I know that I was some sort protagonist in this story, or the author doesn't want me to be happy that he/she putting some plot armor now. I'm kidding, I just being cranky that I can't enjoy all my meal, giving Mama Mia a serve is different story by the way. Coincidentally, I heard some voice and it's Lyu talking here, blame my sharp ears.

"Syr, are you giving the boy your morning ration? We won't get our break till noon, you know" concern could be heard from Lyu's voice. How unusual.

"I'm okay, as for that, he'll come tonight, so it'll be worth it." Syr the human girl said, telling Lyu not to worry about it.

"I see.. Well, let me ask Mister Jiro if he still got another bread for you, at least you need to eat a bit"

"He-he. I'm fine, Lyu. Thank you, it was nice of you."

"I'm in your debt Syr, so.." Debt? Interesting story, I'd love to hear more if not because Mama Mia giving a look ' _that's not good, Minato'_ there. I clearing my throat as letting the two girls know my presence. Lyu as wary as ever, giving me a glare there. And Syr, she just giving me a smile.

"Miss Syr, if you'd like. Do you want to have some breakfast with me and Mama Mia? I got a serve left." I told her not forgetting to put Mama Mia name in there. Before she could, I think reject my offer, Mama Mia called her.

"Hey Syr, come and eat here. The breakfast is delish', yer gonna regret it if ya didn't try it. The boy doing a good job here" Mama Mia laughed, praising me. I'm happy, by the way. People enjoying the food you cook always making you happy. I got Shinjiro and Fuuka's feeling now.

"Thank you, Mister Minato, and just Syr is fine" she said accepting my offer.

"Your welcome. And just Minato is fine too." I told her quickly plate up another serve for her.

"Miss Lyu, do you like some as well?" Not forgetting Lyu that still around us, I offer her my serve, as I still cook another one. It'll be bad if I don't offer her here, right? And I do want to see different kind of expression in her face after all.

"Thank you for the offer, but I already got my breakfast. Please excuse me here" She said, making her exit. Rejected, huh? Not an easy person to talk to. Well, food first.

"Lyu is not a bad girl, please don't take it personally. She's just.. not open, especially stranger" Syr said to cheer me up.

"It's fine. We just start it from wrong foot in the first meeting. The person who worry about her friend, I don't think she's a bad person" I smiled telling her not to worry about it.

"Ha-ha, that's good boy, yer not a petty person, as expected of my tenant" Mama Mia happily patting my shoulder. I hope she can stop it, its hurt.

"So, you take me as a petty person before, huh Mama Mia?" I said lightly, as she just laugh it off.

"More like someone with a lot of facade" I cringed a bit hearing her remark.

"Syr. If ya done eating, can yer help the boy to get his uniform. And teach him how the store run, 'kay? And boy, it was a nice meal, yer should make it next time 'gain fer me" Mama Mia said as she's leaving the room.

The room was quiet as Mama Mia left us. The silence was good for me, as I could use it to mull over Mama Mia is previous remark. Facade like she said. The masks that protecting me till now. I didn't get it, as I shake my head that goes unnoticed by Syr.

"Are you okay, Minato?" I smiled a bit as she's worry about me, the stranger that she barely know.

"Mm.. I'm good, thanks Syr. How was the meal for you?" I asked as finding some topic to talk with.

"It's really good, Minato. Honestly, I never taste this kind of food before, what's the food called?" She asked with beaming smile as I told her the name of the food. Syr as far as I get to know her and to put in words, she's a really friendly person. Oh, and she's a beauty as well, with her blue-gray hair tied into a bun. She got a same shade of blue with my hair, and her eyes color is the same color as her hair. Man, I seriously thinking that in this world, they got a lot of beauties here and without plastic-surgery, especially the elf that I had met, like in the fantasy movie or story or anime, I can't said it now, right? The description about them was exaggerated. And without plastic-surgery, ha-ha.

"Is that so? I'll make it again next time for you, but don't use it as an excuse to give your breakfast to your crush, okay?" I said teasing her, which she blush a bit.

"It's not like that... it was.." Looking at her reaction, I mentally take a note that I can use this to tease her again next time. Our chat goes to a lot of things as we talked stuff about the staff, how the store works. Ahnya's favorite food, and Lyu too. And things that shouldn't we do. Yup, Syr is a good person and easy to talk to.

* * *

"My.. Isn't it suit you perfectly, Minato?" Syr said looking at me.

"Do you think so? Honestly, why Mama Mia got this kind of clothes though?" I sighed as looking my clothes that Mama Mia expect me to use. White top, black vest and black pant, not forgetting the tie. This is the one we called butler uniform, isn't it? Well, looking as the staff using the maid uniform, I think it was natural that the pair uniform from guy side is butler uniform. I just didn't expect that she got the uniform here. They said, she only hired women right? So why the hell, she got a butler uniform here?! At least she didn't force me using the girl uniform and put wig on. I see wig, over the box there, for your information.

"Hee-hee-hee. Just in case maybe." Syr giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go for final touch then, Minato" Ha-ha, Final touch? Don't tell me.

 _Few minutes later~_

"Yup, done. " said Syr, as she finished combing my hair. I'm genuine a butler now or proper waiter in modern fine dine in restaurant. I don't know that I should laugh or cry. Slick back type hair. Honestly, I need to praise Syr for her effort. Taming my hair is not easy after all. And it felt weird when both of my vision unobstructed. It's been a long time, huh? (*AN: Remember that Minato fridge always covering one of his eyes*)

"Hee-hee you might heard it a lot, but you're popular one, don't you?" Syr laughing said.

"Mm.. Thanks?" looking at uncertain answer, Syr burst out to laugh while we now go to prepare everything, so the shop ready to open. By the way, the shop was cafe in the afternoon and turned to be bar at night time. So what we need to do know, set the table outside and make sure everyone know what to do and we got enough groceries for tonight meals.

* * *

"Hey boy, looking good there.. Yer one is the so-called lady killer, don't ya think?" Mama Mia laughing said when she looking at my appearance now.

"Ha-ha.. Maybe?" I said laughing it off.

"As long as yer not use it to seduce my staffs. Go and use yer face to get some ladies into the shop, will ya? Ha-ha" Mama Mia got a lot of fun, isn't she? And it's hurt, so can you please stop patting me with your hand, Mama Mia. Seduce them? I look around as the other girls eyes met mine, a tint of red could be seen from their cheeks, as they quickly averting their eyes. Oh, my.. (*AN: the power of maxed out Charm is awesome, right? I'm jealous here, I should make Minato goes to embarrassing situation later *evil smile* ԅ(≖‿≖ ;ԅ))

"Hee-hee-hee. If you don't mind Minato, how about going to get some groceries with us? It'll serve some advertisement too for the people in the street." Syr said adding salt in my wound.

"Not you too, Syr."

"Ha-ha-ha, that's a good idea, go with Syr and Lyu there, boy. Be a gentleman, alright?" Mama Mia added the latter part in whisper. I can't refuse that now, right? Syr just giggling looking at my exchange with Mama Mia and Lyu that standing not far from her, still wearing her usual expressionless face. This girl, I'll make she change her expression later on. (*AN: Awawawa, what yer plan to do here Minato?*)

"Syr, here's the list of things ya need to get. And Lyu, help the boy, 'kay?" Mama Mia tell the two and calling me after.

"Boy, yer protect the girls, 'kay?"

"Yes, Mam.."

"Ha-ha, I know yer a tough one, but be careful.. And don't forget to use yer face to bring some customers back" She said patting my shoulder. And we talked for a bit, things that I need to watch out.

* * *

"Mama Mia, looks happy isn't it? Since Minato coming here"

"Yup, you'll never see her this happy before, although she's always energetic" Some girls starting their gossip as soon as Mama Mia out of the sight.

"Nya-nya, I didn't forgive him yet nya. Since the time he's _do_ that to me, yesterday"

"Ha-ha Ahnya, so what he _did_ to you?"

"It's..." Ahnya face turned to be red as I looking at her.

"So?" the girls starting to tease Ahnya as she embarrassed. I expect Ahnya will run away after this.

"N-Nothing nya, f-forget it nya.." said Ahnya quickly get away from them.

"Oh, this is make me wondering what he _did_ to Ahnya" said one of the girls.

"Lyu, you're there yesterday, right? So, what he _did_ to make Ahnya like that?" ask some the girl, smiling.

"He's.. That was Ahnya's problem. I don't think I should let you guys know about it without Ahnya's permission" I said as I try to finish my work before going with Syr and him.

"Aw.. Ya not fun, Lyu" I smile wryly a bit hearing their comment. It's been a while since the time I coming to this place. Meeting Syr is one thing that I really thankful for, having a place that you can call home. I still remember the time, I decided to left my homeland. There's a time that I think I should do that back then, as they said ignorance is a bliss.

We elves are a race known for our good looks. Myself and others have been praised for our beauty. Our race extremely proud and revolted by anything unclean, we do not allow others to easily touch our skin. There's some who believe other races to be dirty on the surface as well as within and refuse to interact with the, we isolating ourselves in our home in the forests. At the very least, most of the elves from my home forest believed as such. Only recognizing their own beauty while looking down at everything else as if other is nothing more than trash. The thought of the beautiful, magnificent elves were actually the most revolting, make me became embarrassed of my own motherland, which I decided to left.

And I eventually arrived in Orario. The elvish culture was too deeply ingrained in me, so I can't take it as I constantly stared at because of my beauty in this new place. _Elves don't allow someone they don't trust to touch their skin._ So, I always slapped away any hands that reached out me.

This is funny, as I left my homeland because I can't stand my own kind and yet in the outside world, I was no different from them. So, I cut myself off, creating a wall. Till a warm hand reached out to take mine. I still remember the day Syr saved me at that time when I think is my end as I who had committed a lot of atrocities, only dead was befitting that me on that time.

I try hard to forget my past and my disdain to other races. But, it didn't change. I was still an elf with their high pride. Even the one that I calling my family in the Benevolent Mistress, I still me, the elf with their high pride. That my inborn disdain for other races came back full circle on me, I hate myself. Yes, I hate myself and why did I suddenly think about this thing?

It was because the meeting with the boy named Minato.

The first time our eyes meet each others. His eyes give me a shivers, even though his eyes show his neutrality on life, it also show the one who will judge or more exactly his eyes is the mirror that will reflect the judgement on ourselves. And it remind me the fact that I hate myself. The fact that I had committed atrocious deeds. The fact that I was no different with my own kind that I left for. The fact that..

I afraid, of the ugliness within me.

The boy was politely apologize to me and Ahnya at that time, but the fact that his clear eyes have reflected my past, my ugliness. I didn't answering him back, I just can stare at his back when Mama Mia welcome him inside the bar. I want to run away from here.

The boy still politely talking to me, even though I was clearly expressing my dislike towards him. And the funny thing is, he following my advice to order all the things that I carelessly show him. He finished all of that food, to my surprise.

I still remembering how I try to surprise my smile when he dejected face looks like, by the time he got no money to eat more. He's a simpleton, right? And I don't even know as for why my dislike towards him, coming from, looking at this side of him now.

The side of him, that earnestly helping us. The side of him that loving the cats. The gluttonous side of him, while eating food, fast and a lot. His awkward situation caused by Mama Mia and his smile.

Looking at him now, I feels something different from myself. I still didn't let myself to come and talk to him yet, but I think I'll change that soon. And maybe I'll ...

 _Fall for him.._

Which I'll rethink again in the future, what got into me.

 ** _The End-_**

 ** _AN: Based on Lyu's POV past-present-future time. Hope ya like it. T_T_**

* * *

"... It was full of people" I said as looking around me, the street was full of a lot kinds people like animal-kind people, demi-humans, human, dwarfs, prum/hobbit and others. Which remind me all over again, that I'm not in Japan or my previous world.

"Yes, you can call this is the busiest time of the day after all. More shop had been open around this time, and adventurer who plan to get their equipment prepared before dive to dungeon, could be seen around." Adventurer, huh? I heard that a lot since yesterday. Is the one that in many story, person who go defeat monster, finishing quest, getting stronger, popular and be rich. Anyway, not my business. It's the most popular profession or job here, as Syr told me.

Speaking of adventurer, " _Loki Familia",_ huh? I wonder if I'm going to met them again.

Our shopping, goes uneventful. Except people keep staring at me. Syr and Lyu making some advertisement to let them come to the cafe. I heard from the two, the business in cafe is good, but we need people to know more about our cafe as people only known our name cause the bar. (*notes: if you don't know, The Benevolent Mistress, goes to cafe-mode in afternoon and switch to bar in night time, Bar-mode popular because the adventure that coming to get some drinks and meal. Giving an image the shop is place for men)

Honestly, with all the staffs are girl. I can't blame the place to be full of male customers there. Back to my present situation, I found a lot of food stalls that interest me. Variety new foods that I never seen. I just wish, I can go have a bite, as I standing waiting Syr and Lyu to finish their shopping. I'll just ask Mama Mia to give my pay in advance later.

 _ **Chapter 2 - Is it Wrong to be Reckless once in a while?**_

" I just realized it now, they're noisy, isn't it?" I said looking at the bar situation that was crowded with a lot of people happily drinking and eating together.

"Ha-ha.. It was because ya too focused on yer meals. I'm surprised to see yer able to handle this situation nicely" Mama Mia praised my work as I'm carrying dirty plates to the back now.

"..It's not a big deal. I expect a good pay for this Mama Mia" I smiled, responding to her. By the way, today's sales in cafe goes up as well, it was thanks to the little parade before, so I expect Mama Mia to give me more for that.

"Talking big aren't ya? Syr, ya can go accompany yer guest if ya want. Minato said he gonna cover for ya job" I just laughed it out as I told Syr, she can do that. And make my way to welcoming another customers that just enter the shop.

"Welcome.." I frowned looking at the group about more than ten peoples coming in. Did they make a reservation before, as I looking at the only empty table that left available till now. Mama Mia didn't told me about this.

"Ah, Minato. They're _Loki Familia,_ the group that reserving that table. Serve them well, will ya" I nodded as Mama Mia quickly tell me what to do. _Loki Familia_ , eh? Isn't that quick?

"Huh? Ya're a guy, right? I assume Mama Mia only employ women here" asked the tomboyish red-haired girl.

"Yes, I just recently hired by Mama Mia, please take care of me. Lady Loki, I assume?" I stop my urge to not questioning Loki's gender, as based on my _Persona,_ Loki supposed to be a man. By the time the group entered the place, the bar had been quietened much, that I could heard peoples keep whispering with each other about this _Familia_. They're a popular one, don't you think? That I later will know about their _Familia_ , is one of the two giant-killer _Familia_ , with a lot of first-class adventurers gathering there in this city.

"Right~ I'm not fond of the boy, but for a polite one, there might be an exception" I guess, she's a pervert. As I lead them all to the table, my eyes making a contact with Reveria.

"Minato!?" Raul suddenly shouted out loud and pointing his hand to me. Tch, here I was thinking he didn't recognize me.

"Good day, Miss Reveria and Raul. I didn't think I'd meet you two again this quickly" I said with my trained business smile.

"Ah, yes. I didn't expect.. F-forget about that, you pretending didn't recognizing me here before, right?" I just laughed it off.

"Good day for you too Mr. Minato. I didn't expect that you'll be working here now" Reveria said, returning my greeting. One you can expect from the elf noble and elegant before, huh?

"Shut up, can you quickly do your job now?" Before Raul can even said something again, he got interrupted by Bete. This guy still rude as ever, even though I just met him yesterday. Well, he making my work quickly done, so no harm to that.

* * *

"... I didn't expect you to know _"Loki Familia"_ there." Lyu suddenly talking to me when I'm putting my order to the kitchen. I'm surprised, even though I didn't show it on my face.

"They've.. Helped me a lot recently, before I'm coming across you guys."

".. I see. Thanks, Syr looks happy there." she said as we looking at the Syr that happily talking with the white-haired boy. The good atmosphere created, give me a brazen idea to tease her.

"Then, what thing that could make you happy, Miss Lyu?" I asked her this, as she staring at me with her eyes. Her eyebrow twitched before its return to normal. That give her some change of expression, which I've been waiting for.

"You don't need to know.." She told me after a while and taking her leave to the main hall. Might be take a while to crack Lyu, I thought as following her.

 _Back to the hall~_

"GYA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Absolutely priceless! Aizee scares away a newbie! You are sooo awesome!"

' _Loki Familia got their party on, huh? And they're super loud too'_ I thought as the entire _Loki Familia_ table erupts with laughter. Could be said, the hall was mainly focused on that _Familia_ for now. There seems a funny story to be told in the party as the unstoppable laughter filling the table. I make my way closer enough to catch their conversation.

"But really, it's been a long time since I've seen something so pathetic! So disgusting I could cry! It's weak adventurers like him who give us a bad name. Trash is trash! What's wrong with calling it that?" said Bete justifying himself to Reveria's words. It's seems the story is from the escaped Minotaurs a day before. One Minotaur successfully making its way to fifth floor and almost cornered one of the newbie adventurer. Thanks to one of _Loki Familia_ is adventurer, the newbie adventurer was safe. But with taking the full blast of the Minotaur blood, the newbie then run away and screaming his head off.

It's a funny moment, to be honest. But, the fact he was saying every newbie that trying hard to be stronger is trash without getting a chance for them to improve, labeling them with that. Is what I really dislike. Everyone start from zero. Even you're all powerful person, you're still start from zero.

While Bete still keep running his mouth, the chair flying backward sounds could be heard from the corner of the bar station. Obviously, my attention directing to the place. A young waitress could be seen pursuing a boy's shadow as he burst out of the bar in a full sprint. The boy's face was ashamed, and tears could be seen from his eyes.

Oh, my. This world's coincidence was too much. Doesn't need a genius to know where's the problem lie. This boy, obviously is the newbie that Bete bad-mouthing about. His luck is pretty bad, isn't it? And today was his first day come to the shop too. By the way, my guess was correct, looking as Aiz Wallenstein making her way to front door.

Not long after, Syr was back to the shop, feeling depressed. Seems like she can't find the boy. At least, I should go and cheer she up and talk to Mama Mia about this. Mama Mia is not the one who accept customer that didn't paid kindly, but with a good reason, I think she can make an exception.

Before I even make my way to Syr's place, I catch the all familiar-looking girl make her way to the back and come out while holding claymore.

' _Lyu? Seriously? Did she plan to hunt the boy down, cause he making Syr sad? or because the boy dinner-dashing?'_ I was dumbfounded by the display and quickly regained my conscious that I shouldn't let her go.

"?! Mr. Arisato, what are you doing?" Lyu said staring at me, as I holding her hand.

"That's my question, Miss Lyu. Just what on earth are you plan to do, while holding that thing?" I said pointing at her claymore.

"... Isn't that obvious? I'm going to hunt down that dinner-dash! So, let go of my hand now!" Her tone getting colder and colder, as she try to struggle from my grip. So much emotion she displayed for this excuse about hunting down the dinner-dash. My guess is right, as the reason more akin to personal.

"It's not up to you, to decided isn't it? Did Mama Mia voiced out her opinion, yet? And if yes, is not you the one who'll go. Don't forget you still got a job to do. And don't act this all for the one you care about, here." I said to her, try to calming her down. The last one, seems to enter her mind as she beginning to stop her struggle.

"Then.. Let go of my hand now" she said, lowering her voice and head that I can't see her expression now.

"I'll, after you hand over the claymore to me." I told her the condition and she obediently giving me her claymore. I let her hand go as our agreement and saying 'sorry' that I doubt, she heard it or not, as she quickly go to the back. I'm feeling like a bad person now, looking at her back that I can't describe. Sadness? Shame? or lonely?

Without me knowing, we've been the focus in the bar now. The scene where the female waitress come out holding a weapon and a guy try to stop her, without doubt gonna attract people is attention, alright? I let out a sigh, as I go and giving her the claymore.

".. Yer wanna retire for the day?" Mama Mia asked me with concern. She's a good person.

"It's fine. I'll cover both Syr and Lyu's work load. Please let them to go rest early"

"Thanks boy! I can't afford 3 staffs retiring at this time, 'ight?" I just smiled to her words, as I start to quicken my pace to do the job worth of 3 people. _Sukukaja_ the best skill to handle this.

As time goes, the attention of the customers towards me declining, as they didn't bother about the thing happened before. They just go back to their happy-lucky state now. Not that I care about them, talking about me.

"You're a reckless one, aren't you Mr. Minato? You'll get yourself killed in dungeon with that kind of recklessness" I face the person who voiced her opinion, as I'm serving another cups for the table.

"Oh? Pry to tell me more about that, Miss Reveria?" I don't understand why she told me, the display before was reckless of me. She just smiled wryly as giving her next words.

"*sigh* Do you even know that, there's this customary for some elves that prevent other races from touching their bare skin. You won't know that you'll be sliced in half in your previous situation" The heck with that custom. I'd love to retort that back, but its unwise of me to said that while Reveria kindly explaining to me.

"I see. I was reckless, huh? So, tell me how I can prevent her in that situation then?" I asked, as Lyu doesn't look like the person that going to stop with a call, she'll going forward and the way of holding her back is to restrict herself and talk it down. Seems to know what I've been thinking, Reveria next words make me smile a bit.

"Unfortunately in that situation, while I don't agree to depends on luck. Is the most plausible action to take." She said, not forget to add..

"But, your recklessness before, will cost you in the dungeon, Mr. Minato"

"I don't plan ongoing to dungeon, Miss Reveria. And is it fine right? To be reckless once in a while. You can call me just "Minato" you know." I smiled as Reveria eyes widened, listening to my statement and she was laughing now. Is that something that need to surprised about? and funny?

"Ha-ha-ha.. I see, Minato. Yes, that's fine. But, I don't take you as a person who'll said that words. (not going to dungeon, she expect Minato'll be adventurer, even with his calm demeanor. And she already witnessing part of Minato's strength) Call me Reveria." I just giving her a small smile as most of her _Familia_ focusing their gazes to us, curiosity could be seen from their expression. Before making my leave, I asked her one last thing that I want her to know.

"Reveria. Tell me then, which one is you? The one following the custom? Or the one that had put the past of it?" I said, as I'm leaving the table, not bothering to hear the answer. I got my point across, and Reveria understand that. I got a feeling, I'll meeting her more often from now on.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **AN: I more a reader than a writer to be honest. Why I even bother to write the story again? Because I know the joy of the reader who always waiting a new things to read. One of the reason I decided to share my imagination from what I got, reading some manga, watching some anime and make it into story. Even though I know my story is not good as the others. I try to share what I want people to enjoy, something new in the story. Some new imagination from me or other writer can think of about this character.**_

 _ **I honestly always get discourage when writing a new story, people always comparing my works, people complaining about the character not suit them while I interpret the character differently, people try to force me to change my character personality to the one they expect for. While it's without doubt nothing wrong with it. It's makes me sick. And this question keep coming back to me.**_

 _ **Should I continue to share my imagination? Should I try to share my idea or story in the future? Should I ever write a story again about my favorite character? And I'm here only wrote the story for my self-satisfaction. I don't need to get praised for a good story. I just hope people do enjoy the story.**_

 ** _Tell me then, if I'm following your wishes to make the character to the one you want, do I still need to write the story again? Why don't you write it by yourself then? What's the point to share my story that I wrote if the point of the story was following the route you want? I don't get a freaking mind to know what you want. And I don't want to be your gopper there. I just write to share some joy of reading to other, even though is not good._**

 ** _You can always turn away if the story not to your liking. But don't force the writer about their story, about their idea, about their characterization. Always remember the one who sharing story in this site is not professional, and not all of them aiming to be a professional writer. Most of them just do it with self satisfaction for themselves. As for me, because I love Persona Crossover too much, and lots of story. That I was thinking the fic was lacking in quantity that I decided to share shred of my imagination, pour it down into a story._**

 ** _Short Story about Minato they wish for~_**

Minato was trapped in dungeon in Orario. On the way looking for an exit, he come across a the monster, he didn't panic and calmly analyze the situation ahead. With the power of Persona, he killed the monster in a flash.

Half way for his venturing, he met a group of adventurers in trouble. They asked for his help, and he nodded to help them. A group of powerful monster could be seen losing their mind as they're running away from the group of adventurers Minato decided to help. Before the monsters could go to upper floor. Minato swiftly killing them all with his Persona power, which ended struck an awe to the adventurers.

Minato doesn't talk much. He's cool and stoic person. That's the opinion of the adventurers that with him now. Existing the dungeon, the group adventurers inviting Minato to join their group. Minato nodded, agree with the request.

Not long later, in Orario. People will talk about Minato, the strongest adventurer alive that can go solo-ing to the bottom of dungeon that no one every step their foot in there yet.

End~


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona Series or Danmachi_

 _I just bored and ya need to beware of my bad grammar in here. Read at your own risk and ya has been warned._

 _This chapter was out because I was so bored and in the need to read something, even though I'm the one who write it. So, if the other author of Persona xover reading my fic (I doubt it). Get your chapter out quickly ey!_

 ** _AN: Btw, if you realize about the name of the characters kind of different. I'm using the english novel translation from my area as reference._**

 ** _Lyu (Novel) - Ryu/Ryuu (Manga/Anime)_**

 ** _Reveria/Riveria (Novel/starting from vol.6) - Riveria (Manga)_**

 ** _Bete (Novel) - Bate (Manga)_**

 ** _Syr (Novel) - Seal (Manga and they change it to Syr later on)_**

 ** _Freya (Novel) - Freyja (Manga/Anime that they change to Freya again)_**

 ** _and many others later on. And some example as well, instead using (-san, -sama, -chan, -kun) I'm using (Mr. , Miss, Lady eg. Lady Loki / Loki-sama) which I'm following the light novel format, and thinking to change the honorifics to the former or following the manga one (japanese one). So, that's it._**

 ** _And not forgetting to said my thanks to WhiteClawRaven for reminding me, helping me and urging me to upload my next chap. So say your thanks to him, reader ! And thanks a lot bro ! _**

**_Hope you guys enjoy this :)_**

* * *

"Boy, seems like yer don't have enough clothes in ya. Go and have fun for today, I'll ask one girl to help ya". said Mama Mia early in the morning. "And here, yer pay in the advance. Use this for buying clothes"

"Thanks" She's a really good and thoughtful boss. I was excited to be honest, as its time to go looking around this town. Yesterday is shopping time, piqued out my interest about this town, that I think it was not so bad to be here. I just hope the one accompany me, not Lyu though. Remembering yesterday's racket, its been an little awkward with her.

"Mama Mia, the boy from yesterday was here" Lyu said, calling Mama Mia to come down as the boy was looking for her.

"I see. Ah, by the way Lyu, what a coincidence. Can ya go and help the boy shopping? While ya at it, yer can take ya time to go there as well. Take it as yer day off" Mama Mia said dropping the bomb. I twitched my brow as knowing Mama Mia since yesterday, she's a sharp person and doing this on purpose. As for Lyu's reaction, she looks a bit shaken, it seems and still maintaining her ice-cold expression.

"... Yes" she said, after a while.

"Ha-ha-ha, It's good then. Boy, yer need to treat Lyu later okay" Mama Mia said, patting my shoulder and leaving two of us staring at each other. Silence, as both of us don't want to say anything. This is awkward. I sighed, as I decided to talk.

"I'll be waiting at you downstairs" I said, making my way to the stair.

"..Wait, please armed yourselves as well" I honestly confused by her words, regardless I still nodded to her. Going back to my room, I'm taking my machete that covered with dried blood out. Looking at it, the battle from the 2 days before in dungeon still fresh in my mind. The day that I suddenly awake in the dungeon. And also the day when the first time I'm coming over here.

I'm beginning to clean the dried blood on the machete and cover it with cloth, strap it to my waist, as I don't have a sheath for that. Dressing in my school uniform that missing the blazer as I use it against Orc, I make my way to the shop entrance. I didn't see Lyu there yet, only Mama Mia that still talking to the boy from last night.

Don't want to interrupt the two of them, I just stand in the corner quietly, listening to the two.

"Syr chased after ya that night, but she couldn't find ya. Came back all depressed, mopin' around. That there elf, Lyu, grabbed a claymore from the back. Wasn' easy stoppin' 'er from hunting ya down, ya need to say yer thanks to Minato, over there, as the fight almost break out between the two, and both in sour condition now ha-ha-ha" Mama Mia said pointing towards me, she knows that I'm here, huh? And I knew it, she did that on purpose before!

The boy was polite, as he said his thanks and apologized for the trouble he did yesterday to me. Well, It's worth the trouble if the boy was like this, I think.

"..Oi, boy! Bein' an adventurer isn't for those who just look the part. Just fight to survive at first. Once ya build up a bit, the worst rarely happens. The best is always the last one standing, ya hear? No matter what it takes. Come on back an' I'll fix ya up with a large ale! Hey, ya won, didn't ya?" Mama Mia said, encouraging the boy about incident last night and not long after the boy was gone.

"That was a good words, Mama Mia" I said when she turning to my direction.

"Ha-ha-ha, ya young boy just need to survive and get stronger. No matter what it takes, the last standing always the winner."

"Indeed. So, sour situation, huh? And you still pair me up with Lyu. Are you plan to get me killed by her" I laughingly told her. It's no joke as I do think Lyu will do that.

"Ha-ha-ha go and make a truce with her, 'kay. Ya are the man, so yer should take the first step. And go, yer date was here now." Mama Mia said pointing Lyu that coming down from stair. Wearing a hooded cape, with white shirt underneath and bloomer(?), I'm being silly, that was the so called hip-hugging short pants, kay? Anyway, she looks completely different with her usual maid-clothes. At her waist, you can see some short-swords hanging and staff in the other side. I'm doubting the plan that we're going to shopping. Wild, is the word that I could think off, looking at her appearance at the moment.

".. Let's go" she said, walking out of the door, I'm following her after I said my goodbye to Mama Mia.

* * *

"..." we walking in silence, and I doubt she knows what's the purpose of this trip.

"Can you tell me, where's the nearest clothing shop? The one that sell daily-use clothes, I don't need a fancy one." I told her, my criteria. As she nodded and lead the way to the seems normal looking one, comparing the surrounding shop. I honestly was taken aback with one shop that sell, the lingerie appearance clothes or loincloths. Anyways, this clothing must putting the sexy-clothing that some animal people wear to bring in customer in shame.

Lyu clearing her throat, making me awake from my pondering. She was standing beside me for awhile now and watching my line of sight that still lingering at that loincloths shop. Great, she must thinking I'm some kind of pervert now. It's seriously a blunder part from me. Calming down myself, I begin to speak.

"Miss Lyu, thanks for your help here. You don't need to wait for me. You still need to go somewhere, right?" I told her, as I remembered what Mama Mia said. Albeit I'm a bit curious as where she's going, well it's not my business, and I can enjoy my walk by myself later on, which is a plus for me.

I'm entering the shop and began looking around. They got a lot of choice that a bit surprise me and could be said common in my old world, but more to medieval-Europe style clothing. Taking some, that satisfy me, I make my way to the counter and pay for it. By the time I exit the shop, I saw Lyu still standing there.

"*sigh* Miss Lyu. I told you, you didn't need to wait for me"

"... Can you accompany me to somewhere?" That's unexpected, coming from her. Well, let's see where she going to bring me to, as I nodded to agree.

"Dia Flora shop..." I let out the words, as looking at the shop name. A flower shop? I tilted my head to the side as confused.

"Ah, Miss. It's already the time you coming here, huh? The usual?" said the staff that coming to greet us. Lyu was a regular customer here, looking from the staff treatment towards her. Finishing their transaction, Lyu beckon me to following her again.

"Let's go. And you can put your stuff in here, first" she said, holding a bouquet with variety of flowers in it and some bag. I don't know why, I got some bad premonition from now on, so I'm taking out the glove, that I found a bit durable in the previous shop, and wear it, just in case something happen.

Entrusting my things to the shop staff, I walk towards Lyu and without her permission, taking the things the shop staff give her.

"Let's go" I smiled while saying that, she looks a bit disturbed by my doing by the way. Not that I care, but making this ice-cold expression moved a bit its been my interest.

* * *

"Miss Lyu.. This is dungeon, right?"

".. Yes"

"So..." why we're here? Is what I'm going to ask, but Lyu already entered the dungeon. I sighed as I don't get her thinking and following her.

What I'm sure of, that Lyu gonna go and visit someone with this bouquet of flowers. But why in the dungeon? This is a bit confusing, or maybe too simple that I pretending to turn blind to that kind of option. Assumption won't get me anywhere, let see where this trip will lead me to.

The trip to dungeon was uneventful, the monsters had been slayed by Lyu in a flash, the disparity between her strength and the monsters in this floor was big. Lyu was doing close-range combat while casting the magic. The sight was beautiful to hold. My guess is right, Lyu is strong. I don't doubt if she was formerly an adventurer. But as why she's working as a waitress in Mama Mia's place, I still didn't get it but I know for certain, it was connected with Syr and the debt they're talking about. As for me, my main job was holding the things and following her, like some errand-boy. By the way, when Lyu was fighting, I noticed that she was like letting out her rage to the monsters that coming, killing them mercilessly that I feel pity towards the monsters now.

Counting the floors that we have through, we're in the 16th floor or maybe 17th floor as Lyu suddenly stopped, and looking around cautiously.

In our trip, none of us saying anything. I prefer the silence though, but I know it won't last long as the bad feeling from before coming back again to me.

"Miss Lyu.. I know that you dislike me, but please tell me, what's ahead from this floor" I said surprising her a bit. If possible, I need to know the situation ahead me as I can deciding the proper course of action to do. They say ignorance is the bliss, but for me, ignorance is harm. Not only for yourselves, but to others involved that can lead to your death.

"..It's supposed to be a town"

"A town? In the dungeon?"

"Rivira is the name, the town made by adventurers located on 18th floor of the dungeon."

"I see.." Is that so, what's with this bad feeling that creeping me. Maybe because I suddenly stop my step, Lyu also stopped and looking at me.

"It's there any problem?"

"Nope. Are we closer to your destination yet?" I said, quickly dismissed my thought.

"We're.." Lyu said with a sense of nostalgia in her tone, as we entered the 18th floor now. What I can see at this floor was, trees, a lot of them. A big forest with a huge tree towering in the middle, and I can see a town there. Must be the one that Lyu mentioned before.

As I following Lyu, I noticed we're not going to the town direction. After walking more than twenty minutes, the sight that greet my eyes is a graveyard. While, I now figured out her reason to come here. It's still really confusing me, as for why she brought me here, looking at her strength, she doesn't even need my help. Because, I'm close to her? I doubt that's the reason. Or, did she plan to make me this my graveyard? No way, right.

By the way, the place was surrounded by thinner trees and absolutely stunning crystal formations. A series of wooden crosses, broken tree branches that held together with string, are lined up in the clearing and bathed in the crystal light shining which make the sight of the graveyard a really beautiful place to behold. The peaceful and calm atmosphere added, making the place more and more for others to fond of. Without a doubt, people wish to put their eternal rest in here.

As I looking around, the sound of someone brandishing her weapon can be heard. The following quick attack was coming towards my direction, thanks to my experience against surprise attack, I successfully evade that. Meeting the eyes of my attacker, it was no doubt is Lyu.

"This is really my graveyard as well, huh? Miss Lyu" I said smiled wryly, it's not even funny when your worst and ridiculous assumption come true.

"Don't.. Don't even think about it that I'm going to put you in the same place as my comrade? Tell me who are you?" Lyu roared as she began attacking. I don't understand why she's attacking me, regardless I still try to talk to her while dodging each of her attacks.

".. I'm Minato Arisato"

"Don't pretending! You're the ghost of my past..." She said, as I can see tears starting to form, from that usual cold-expressionless face. Her attack hit me, as I don't intend to dodge anymore. Blood dripping from my shoulder, but I just stand there, staring at her.

"Why you don't attacking me, back?" Even she said that, how can I attack her that giving out self-loathing expression. And it hit me, as the graveyard is for her not me. Why she even provoking me to do that, I don't understand. But I know, standing here and doing nothing won't change anything, so I walk closer towards her. Shaken with my advance, she step back as I'm going forward.

The ground suddenly shock lightly, noticing the sight monster appearing behind Lyu, I quickly warned her and move as fast as possible to engage with the monster.

"Lyu!? Watch out, I sense more coming!?" I said, as I don't think this is the only one here, the ground still trembling, and eyes could be seen within the forest, staring at us, hungrily. Must be caused by the smell of my blood here.

"Tch. Careful, this monster got a sturdy body." My machete broke as hitting the monster that shaped like flower, except they got mouth in the middle which saying ' _I'm carnivorous, rawr_ '. Lyu nodded as she began using magic to blast the monster, before she even letting out her magic, another same monster come from underneath her place, hitting her hard, that she still lying on the floor.

' _Damn, what's with this monster_ ' I thought as I quickly go to Lyu's side, checking her wounds. Lyu with her stubborn personality and pride dismissing my help, which I'm cursing in my mind as this person is really a stubborn prick. Once again, Lyu began casting her magic and the monsters was following her now, with her wound, she obviously can't escaped from the monsters' chase, as more monsters coming from the surrounding and attacking her.

' _She's going to die at this rate_ ' as I still stupidly go and intent to help her. The sight of the monster that going to hit her from her blind spot, making me rush over her and shielding her from the hit.

It's damn hurt. The monster's attack coupled with my wound from Lyu before, making me groan at the pain. Lyu was taken aback when I pushed her down from the attack, so she didn't get the hit.

I know that we're not in the condition to fight, so before we got surrounded by the monsters, I quickly pull Lyu up and move away from there. The monsters still chasing us, but we're lucky as we found a small cave close by and hide in there. At least we can take some breather and plan the next action before the monsters found us.

"Are you alright?" I asked Lyu that sitting beside me, blood and bruises could be seen in her arms and legs. But she didn't say anything. She just look at me with her eyes. This girl, seriously a stubborn one. I sighed as taking out the handkerchief in my pocket and use it to wipe the blood that can be seen on her face.

Thanks to the wound in one of my shoulder, I need to move closer towards her to do that. As for Lyu is reaction? She just staring at me as I did that.

"..Your shoulder." she finally said something as her hands move to my injured shoulder that soaked full of blood. I honestly got no strength left to resist, I have gotten really weak now, huh? To think I'll meet my end this way, but that's life I guess.

"I don't really care. Is dying that scary to you?" I said softly, repeating the words that I told Yukari, long ago. It's remind me all over again about the night when the first time, my meeting with the shadows. The me from that time, was seriously wishing death. Have I changing from that time? Only myself know. As I think about that, the pain on my shoulder brought me back from my daze. My wound have been dressed by Lyu. Looking at Lyu right now, at least I should get her out from this predicament, is what I'm thinking now. As for myself, I'm going to find it out, if I've changed from my past-self.

"Lyu... I got an idea to get us out from this" I said softly, as the idea or my changing tone bring her attention full, towards me.

"Let's split our way. You, go to the town direction, and me the opposite. I'll go first and following you later, let's meet up at the town" I said not continuing the rest, as I'll provoke the monsters away. Looking at her frown, I guess she won't agree to that.

"Are you going to provoke the monsters towards you?"

"Yes, I'm in the better condition than you, after all" Not lying to her, I told her the truth.

"You going to get yourselves killed, you know that?"

"Ha-ha.. I got told that a lot, but here I'm, no? Seems, like our party was here already" I said pointing to the monsters that found us and waiting as observing what we're going to do next.

Beckoning her to go, I preparing myself to face against them. Persistent, aren't they? I guess, that count me in, as I don't plan to run away instead clashing with them head-on. This clash will also letting me know where's my current limit at the moment. I heard there's a called 'Level' here, so which 'Level' am I? Let's find out!

Knowing that I won't do as I told her before, Lyu just standing there, not moving.

"..Go!"

"...leaving someone to die, to keep me alive, no way" she said in a low voice that's difficult for me to catch.

"What're you doing. Quickly, go!" Did she even know, what condition we're in now? We're not in a good time to standing around doing nothing. Seeing her stubbornly like that, I guess we're doomed with two of us here. I don't have any much options, huh?

Letting out some sigh, I quickly coated myself with _-kaja_ skills. At least it'll help me a bit with this clash. Next, what I need is a weapon that can pierce their core, as I tilted my direction to Lyu. She still got that two short-swords intact, alright. Next-

The monsters that have been observing us seems like hit their limit of patience, as they began charging forwards to our direction. Taking a vanguard position, and not forget arming myself with Lyu's short-sword (more like forcefully taking from her) I start my charge as well. The monsters that come charging at us, wasn't that difficult to dispatch, with me in the front and Lyu chanting her magic in the rear. The real problem start when that nauseating flower-like monsters also come. They seems chasing us when we using magic.

Their sturdy body that hard to wound with this sword, and the persistence of chasing the one who letting out magic. Honestly with Lyu's ability, it won't pose much problem, as I believe Lyu got more skills than that. But, with her condition now? Doubt it. It won't be soon, that we cornered to no way out.

* * *

Taking another hit before she can finish her chant, Lyu finally down. That's why I'm saying she's not in the position to fight, although I can say she done a great job to help, already. The monsters, not missing their chance to finish her for good, taking their charge.

"[ _Mazio!]"_ small lightnings struck all the monsters close to Lyu, dealing a good damage(?) Thanks to that, all their attention directing to me now.

"[ _Cleave !]"_ I used Cleave to sliced the monster into two easily. _"[Double Fangs!]"_ Piercing the monster's sturdy hides using my short sword, I successfully beat the monster with tough body in front of me, unfortunately it's not working to the flower-like monster. "[ _Swift Strike!]"_ as I strike the monsters nearby with more speed, giving them a quick, swift and strong attack that aiming at their weak spot. Just performing this three skills that my Persona usually use, take a lots of my energy, which now, all that left is the flower-like monsters and some monsters that tougher by normal means. I'm totally exhausted. Good thing is, they didn't even bother to look at Lyu.

The flower-like monsters attack is really tricky to be honest, and they're too persistent, I don't think I'll last longer taking their hits.

Damn, is there any way to kill them?! Lowering my guard for some secs there, landed me a hit by the other monsters from my blind spot which throwing my balance off. Getting up as quickly as possible, I went to crush the monsters that taking me off by surprise. Finish them, before they finishing you. How wrong my choice at this time can be, as its give a flower-like monster and others to surround me. I try to evade their attack, some of the attack get to me but seems luck didn't leave me yet as I successfully get out from their encirclement. Not without some wounds

I held my short-sword tightly, some cracks could be seen clearly from the sword that show it won't last longer, I should end this soon before the sword broken. It'll be the race of time between the sword to hold up or broken which will be the end of our lives.

 _*Crack*_

As I jinxed it, the sword was broken after I blocked the attack in front of my chest from _Lizardman-like monster's_ punch. The sword was broke into pieces as the display on how powerful of _Lizardman_ 's punch. That's seriously dangerous, I do think my body will get turned to a mince meat if I accept it head-on.

Honestly speaking, even I had a battle experience before, I'm not sure if I can get out safely from this situation. Without a proper weapon, my weakness that I still can't utilise the part of my Persona power properly, and the aid of my reliable and that also one of my weakness which I depend too much on them, the aid from my 'manifestation of thought' or my mask. I'm doomed, well not yet though.

* * *

The fight still on-going with me fighting back my fatigue.

" _[Maragi]_ " just like in _Tartarus_ , a small torrent of flames shoot out against the monsters in front of me. The spell was just enough to scratch the outer skin of the monsters that makes them more annoyed towards me, not really effecting them at any way.

At this time, I can only think how long I'll last. You asked me, why I'm not running away? It's not that obvious. It was obviously because of Lyu. How can I just leave her alone here, while I'm running away?

I'm a honorable person? While I'm not a bad person, I still doesn't want to say I'm a honorable person. I got a power, yes? But I'm not a hero and I don't want to be one. It's just troublesome. I just want to be a normal person, living my life like a normal people do. I don't want to be special, a savior, a hero, etc. It's already enough when I was locked in the seal, living-staying-watching-observing-listening to the _humans._ Counting my days on how long _Erebus_ will attacking the door again. And how long this imprisonment will hold my soul. Forever? Eternity? I've seen new life born to the world, and I've seen the life of the dead that back to the world. Life and death, in the end can't be separated.

And just God knows how I'm here. Seriously, it's not even a week I'm staying at this world and I'm going to died? What a joke. Thanks to my stupid conscience of consideration not to turn my back from my 2 days acquaintance that I was in this situation. Again, I cursed at my own stupid personality.

...

I can feel my mana running out soon. Without able to use the stronger spells and no weapon at hand, I'm feeling death creeping closer than ever to me and all my fighting spirit is gone. Useless struggle, I told myself that much as I stop my run and just standing there, quietly.

I'm tired of running. My soul just feel so heavy. Maybe, after this.. I can give myself a rest. No more fighting, no more struggling, no more betrayal, no more disappointment. Just a long rest like the others. Answering _Death_ is calls.

Looking at me who suddenly stopped, the monsters also stopping their chase as they maintaining their distance, observing me. Wary atmosphere could be feel from them, as I laugh wryly at their action. Honestly, I didn't expect their intelligence up to this level. It's feels no difference with human.

Running out of patience, they begin to move and as for me, I just stood there waiting them to get closer to me.

20m..

15m..

10m distance..

' _Ah, am I going to died, again? What a short life this time'_ I thought again, as the memories when I was in this town come to surface. It's been a weird experience, suddenly get thrown out to the dungeon. Fighting a monster, meeting an adventurers, seeing the animal-like person, dwarfs, elves, hobbit and the races that make you think this is a fantasy world. Looking at a questionable(?) God/Goddess mingling with their so-called children, eating and drinking like it's normal.

Although it was short, but I don't dislike this world. World where all of them could co-exist together like this, huh? It's not a bad idea to try living in this kind of place.

..

I see the whip of the man-eating flower's tentacle coming closer to my eyes. I just know that if this attack connected, I won't have any chance to survive.

"But.. I want to live!" I said as I resolved myself with that conviction. I don't know why, recalling this few memories ignite my will to live and reminding me as of why I keep fighting until now, the fight from _Tartarus,_ the fight of protecting The _Seal_ and the fight of keeping me alive now. All of this saying of dying and hoping _death_ is just a sweet temptation, hoping me to surrender like others. It's not wrong to succumb to that temptation, where everything will end. Quick, no more fighting, no more struggle to live and to the eternal rest. _Erebus_ getting stronger and stronger with this kind of negative feeling.

So...

If I just succumb to this feeling, what's that for...

The me who's clinging to my life before..

The fight to get our normal life back...

Damn.

If I'm going to die, I'll die not without fighting.

So..

".. Answer my call, damn it.. THANATOS!"

The whips get slashed in half before making a contact to me. It's just 1m left before I get hit by that.

I could see blue mist gathering together, forming a familiar figure.

Thanatos..

The _Persona_ that have been with me long time ago. The Greek god of death, the son of Nyx. And my friend, Ryoji Mochizuki..

Seemed to understand what I want, Thanatos let out his battle cry that vibrating the whole forest, warning every living creatures what's the fate to fight him.

As his battle cry disperse, he slashed and pummels the monsters around me in a flash. What an easy win.

Even the man-eating flower's tough skin won't pose anything to Thanatos, as he slashed it like a tofu.

Seriously, this is a cheat..

Feeling the burden lifted on me, I falling down in relief as all this thing finally coming to the end.

I'm tired...

Thanatos sensing my exhaustion, hovering above me as if to protect me for the incoming monsters in the area.

I know I can leave it to this guy as I close my eyes, exhausted..

* * *

My body feels light, and I can also feel all my wounds is gone. I opened my eyes, as darkness greeted me.

Where am I?

"Welcome Minato.. It's been awhile.." as clearing away my anxiousness, I was greeted by the old friend. I smiled, as it's really been awhile.

"Indeed.. It's been awhile, Ryoji."

"I know you got a lots of question to ask, so have a seat" Ryoji said that as table and chair coming out of thin air, this kind of setting somehow remind me of the Velvet room. I nodded as I'm sitting down.

"First thing first.. DAMN YOU, MINATO! I'M SO FREAKING JEALOUS! How can you get all the good things here, what's up with the beautiful girls there, and it's FREAKING ELVES! Damn, I'm so so jealous! I too ..." I quickly hold my urge to beat this guy down as I listening to his very first words, that thrown me out.

Ah, this guy, I forgot he got this kind of personality. This remind me of that time, he first transferred to our class. Even though he also suffered the _execution_ event by Mitsuru-senpai, he never change. Which also makes me glad. But, at the moment, I really really want this guy to stop this, as there's many things that I need him to answer.

"Hey, do you listening to me? What's up with that cliche scene hero-like.." Ryoji said as he keep putting out his lists of complain and all about the female counterpart. Seriously, I should praise myself as I can hold myself for punching this guy, right away. Good job me!

"Ryoji.. " I said reminding him.

"What? This is really important you know, Minato- Arkk!" a head-chop successfully landed onto this fool, as my patience running out. Seems like its working as he's calming down now.

"Back to the topic, where is this?" I said drinking a tea that also coming out of the thin air.

"The place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, no?" he said as another head-chop landed onto this fool.

"Do you think, this is a velvet room?"

"But it's true.. You've gotten mean now, Minato" Ryoji said as he holding his head.

"Fool should get punished" as I'm giving another head-chop that he quickly avoided.

"Right-right.. My bad here, so let's get to the topic. It's really true that this place exists like the Velvet room, Minato. As for how it works, I can tell you, that it can't be accessed like how you access the Velvet room. Let me tell you something first hand, the thing that you coming here at this moment is really unexpected. You shouldn't be here, Minato. Not when you still didn't open your lid. But the fact you're here show that you're really my friend Minato, the one who make impossible possible _._ To keep fighting even know you're going to lose and die. Man, you're seriously reckless. Thanks to our bonds that more thick than the blood, Thanatos can answering your call. And thank you for trusting me, Minato. I'm really glad" Ryoji said with a small smile as he maybe recalling the time he was the _Appriser_ and ...

Looking at his disinclined figure, I sighed as I give him another head-chop.

"You know what, Ryoji. Thanks for helping me. And don't mind the past" I smiles a bit while saying that, which I don't know how the heck that makes him fidgeting now.

"Oh, to think you gonna seduce me with your smile. You're seriously a pimp, Minato. But, I'm okay if you're fine with me.. - I'm so sorry!" Sensing my murderous aura, the fool quickly stop his nonsense. Seriously, there will be the day that I'm going to kill this damn fool. Well, he already _died_ , by the way.

...

Running out of time thanks to stupid Ryoji's nonsense, he quickly tell me some things that I need to know and my concern, what's with this consideration, its feel like his stupidity from before was a lie. Well, I'm kidding. First thing is, as how I was in the world. It was because, I was released from the task of guarding the seal and _they_ already find away to keep the seal intact even without me there. I don't know who're _they_ as Ryoji didn't elaborate at this part.

Second, I can't use my _Persona_ at the moment because the lid Ryoji's talking about, which mean I need to unlocking my _Potential_. The transfer to other world seems to lock my ability which return me to my old time - the time I didn't regain my _Persona_ yet, and thus me in here need to follow the law of this world. Why I can't just go back to my world? He didn't elaborate yet, but I think the author won't write this story if I just go back to my world, that's my assumption (*lol*).

As how to unlock it, I need to receive the so-called _blessing_ from the _God/Goddess_. I also won't be able to summon my _Persona_ until I leveled up or fulfill the restriction placed on me. Good thing is I still can use some low-level tier _Persona_ magic, which the power differ greatly with summoning the _Persona_ itself. At least its still better than nothing, just imagine that you got dropped straight away to this dungeon without anything to help you out. Basically, it's like Thanatos opening the door for you.

...

"And that's all that I can tell you, Minato. I'm sorry that I can't help you that much.." Ryoji said with a sad smile.

"That's plenty.. Thank you, Ryoji. Will I be able to see you, again?"

"... This might be the last time. Me in here already broke the unspoken law of this world, it won't do good for you if we meet again. So this is the real good bye, Minato."

"I see.. Thank you again, Ryoji."

"I'm really glad that you want to stay in here, you know. _We_ arbitrarily decided this without your consent after all, I'm afraid you'll hate _us_ for this." Looking at the bit down Ryoji, I decided to said something that I unlikely to say.

"..With the beautiful girls here? To top it up, meeting and befriend with the so-called fantasy race as elves? No complaint at all" I said that with a straight face. Dang, I sounds like Junpei. The result of my words is as expected, Ryoji back to his normal self, or rather it's too efficient as he fared once again to his nonsense about girls like before.

Oh, I shouldn't have said this.

* * *

 _Lyu's PoV_

By the time I was awake, there's no monsters nearby and also _him_.

' _Where did he go? Did he manages to defeat the monsters?_ ' I thought that, as I trying to stand up.

' _It's hurt.. Is he okay?_ ' enduring my pains, I walk around the forest where I could see the remains from our fight.

I was afraid. Afraid if he meets his end because of my selfish wish, even though I know that can't be helped when one diving into the dungeon, but still I was afraid. So I'm preparing myself mentally when it comes to the worst.

Following the trails of the monsters, I can see an open field of the trees that forcibly cut down. The remains from the fight here could be described as frightening. As there's another powerful monster joining the fight and rampaging here. I quickly turn my head away while covering my breathe as the thick blood scent floating all around here. And for a moment, I know that I should stop my useless search.

The monster that could do this, I afraid is the monster with the level same as _Monster Rex_. Although, I know about this, just where's this thought coming from? Why I still believe that he'll survived this? This is funny, and I just meet him few days ago. I know nothing about him, if he's an adventurer or not. What if he's not? Why did I think is alright to bringing him here? Why? And why?

' _Please... So, please be alive..'_ I don't know since when this kind of thought streaming out, as I quicken my pace to find that blue-haired boy.

...

Far away from the battle taking place, I finally found _him._

Even thought he was laying down there not moving, I just know he's still alive. I want to quickly go over to his side, but..

My step just stopped, with the sense of hopelessness creeping into me. Standing from the other side, the black-clad giant with long-sword was hovering around _him_. The mere presence of the giant was enough to make me think of my own death. I was trembling with fear. Fear that I never feels before, that thing is not your so-called monster, but _death. The God of Death._

Every aspect of life might be slowly fading away from him, if I don't act quickly. Why? Why I'm so weak? I hate it, I hate myself for being weak like this.

' _Will I see him die like this? No... Please anything than that'_

Gathering my courage, I put a step forward which notify the giant. Meeting eyes-to-eyes with the giant's skull-faced eyes, I'm shivered. Cold-sweat was trickling down as the giant still looking at me.

'. _..This is the end_ ' I thought as closing my eyes waiting for what'll come.

I'm waiting, but nothing happen. So I open my eyes to find that the giant was gone. Gone like he was never been here at the beginning.

I was relieved.

Afraid if the giant will coming back again, I'm forcing myself to quickly left this area with him. Checking his pulses, I found out that he was alright, just unconscious.

...

' _...This place should be fine_ ' I thought as lying him down, before making myself comfortable close to the nearby pond. I should undress his wounds soon but looking at this place, it's remind me of the old times. This place was not far away from the _graveyard_ the place where _my comrade_ _fond of._ You could said I also grow fond of this place. Fond of the time when they were still around.

' _It's really funny that I'm bringing him here..'_ sad smile could be see on my face at the moment, I might be missed that time. While recalling my old times, I didn't know that he's already awake. As his steel-gray eyes boring to mine, he smiled slightly.

"Thank you for being alive, Lyu.." he said that, while at the same time something inside me, broke.

* * *

"It's the time now, Minato.." Ryoji said as he standing up from the chair. Right is my time to go, I wonder what's happening to my body now. Last time, I see Lyu was out of cold and I was unconscious in the middle of forest. Based on my last experience in the velvet room, I was unconscious for a week, so this might be same.

Before I could ask Ryoji about it.

"By the way, you don't need to worry about out of cold for a week. Although this time, when you summoning Thanatos also taxing your body like the first time you summoning him. It was using my energy to do that. So, you'll wake up fine in few hours. It's not funny to left your body in there for a week." Ryoji told me as he jokingly said the monsters will find me as food and it's basically same with not need to summoning Thanatos, if that happens. Well, good job Ryoji !

"...And Minato, the power of bonds is limitless, yeah?" Ryoji said that with a smile, which I nodded at him. My vision getting hazy now, seems like the time's out.

"...Full moon.. awaits.. special" Before my vision blackened, he quickly told me that, but I can't catch it properly except some words. I hope its nothing important, but full moon, eh? What a bad news.

...

By the time, I opening my eyes. There, Lyu was sitting beside me and from what it's looks like, I assume she's going to tend my wound. She didn't realize it yet, that I was awake now.

I want to call her, as I afraid her wounds more severe than me. I could feel that my body has been healed, with my self-regeneration passive skill. But, I stopping myself as I saw her sad smile.

Why? What's happening to your past, Lyu? I really want to ask her this. I don't know since when, that I beginning to grow fond of her. That's quick, eh? But, I do think her cold and expressionless face suits her better than this. I do want to see her smiles, though. But, only one thing that I don't want to, and that is her crying faces.

So...

"Thank you for being alive, Lyu.." I said with smiles, when our eyes meeting each other. Tears formed on her face as I move my hand to wipe it off.

And by the time I realize it, I was pulling her into my embrace.

 _\- to be continue~..._

 ** _Chapter 3 - Is it wrong to care for you in dungeon city?_**

* * *

Honestly, I'm stumped to continuing the stories I've make. As for why, I always got no time to write it when my mood for writing coming up.

Btw, don't said anything, my battle-scenes sucks. I'll see you when I see you guys again. One of the reason I'm so lazy to update coz' I'm too engrossed myself to some or a lots of LN/WN at the moment. So that's my excuse hahaha.

I'll try to challenge myself with 3rd person writing style for the next chap. But if I stuck, I'll be back to the first poV style.

 **Btw, if anyone would like to help me to be my editor/beta/proofreader etc, please pm me.** Oh, and btw, if anyone interested for some chatting about game/anime/manga/LNs/anything, join me on **Discord App**. I'll put my username on my profile section soon or you can just pm me, yours and I'll add ya. You're welcomed in my server e, either you're writer or reader or guest !

 _Saying of the day:  
_ ** _I know that I'm not a good writer here, but whenever I'm uploading my story. I feel some sense of accomplishment which keep me ongoing. So don't be afraid to write, even though you got a bad review, even though your grammar sucks, even though someone said your story sucks. Upload your story and let me read it yo :p_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona Series or Danmachi_

 _I just bored and ya need to beware of my bad grammar in here. Read at your own risk and ya has been warned._

 _I probably just drinking my brain off when I was writing this. Please note the different PoV here and take it with a pinch of salt xD_

* * *

"Are you okay?" I said when I realized that I was embracing her. She nodded as she awkwardly looked at me, which I quickly releasing her.

 _Silence…_

This is becoming more awkward. As the two of us sitting beside each other and not talking.

"... How do you trust other?"

"Eh?" That was random.

"..."

"Do you think I am able to do that?" Again, that was so vague from her.

"I don't know…" I told her, as trust is something that you earned and is not something you can ask for. Trusting **someone means** that you think they are reliable, you have confidence in them and you feel safe with them physically and emotionally. And honestly speaking, I don't think she can trust me. I'm _kind_ of suspicious after all, a person who comes from nowhere and we just know each other for few days. Honestly, I wonder why Mia Mama was willing to help me. I can't help but let out a sigh when I'm thinking about this.

And it reminds me the old memory. Just hanging around together doesn't make you a friend with each other. Then again, just having a common goal doesn't do the trick either. So, do we trust each other at that time?

I think I can trust other somehow, as there a thing called social links around that time, but how about now? There'll be no social links to help me this time.

"I see. You're a strange one, Arisato-san." She suddenly smiled.

"Maybe.." I probably the strange one here.

"Heh... I see." we spent our time in silence again before Ryu's getting up.

"... I guess, it'll be hard for me to suddenly changing myself but I _might_ be able to try starting now, as my first step." Ryu smiled genuine as she told me this, it's surprising.. The smile was beautiful that I'm not sure how I should respond about this, it's not like I'm doing something that helps her.

* * *

"You know, Minato. When I told you to go with Ryu and making a peace with her. I don't really expect the two of ya will be coming back with this appearance." Mia Mama said as looking at us with furrowed brows, as we're honestly in a tattered mess. Well, to be exact me though, not Ryu as I'm lending her my new set of clothes. Why I'm not changing to the new set of clothes again? It's because I just bought 2-3 pairs with me, and I don't think my appearance was that bad. Ah, maybe it's bad as there are bruises mark all over my shirts and dust on my pants.

"Honestly, I didn't expect it would turn out to be like this too…" I smiled wryly but somehow Mia Mama's smiling after looking at both of us.

"So, ya guys are good now, right?" It's not a question, it's a statement as I nodded to it and I think it goes same with Ryu.

"And Minato, get cleaned faster. I did mention to givin' Ryu a day off, but only Ryu, not ya too. So, hurry up will ya?!" No kidding, and that's the call.

* * *

"Hmm… I got a feeling it's getting livelier in the town, nowadays." I said when dodging the incoming attack of the wooden stick.

"Yes, it's that time around the year after all."

".. A festival?" as I'm dodging another incoming thrust towards me.

"Yes, Monsterphilia." performing a step side while dodging the thrust attack, I'm trying to get behind my attacker and launching a counter-attack.

"..."

"Is an event put on once a year by _Ganesha Familia_. They will fill the stadium for a day and tame the monsters they brought from the dungeon."

"I see... Taming, huh? Sounds like a circus show to me." as my attack successfully connected to my opponent.

"Circus..?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just what we called in my area about this kind of event." while it's successfully connected to my opponent, she successfully parried it quickly. Quite an agile move, but when I said it's successfully connected, it means my attack won't be stopped in there. The chains of slash, thrust, pierce quickly engulfing my opponent, eating her rythme away with my back and forth attack. Hacking away her offensive ability, making her in passive-state.

"I see.." My attack keeps cornering my opponent, until I finally throwing off her weapon from her hand, making me wins over the fight."Thank you for the explanation, Ryu-san".

"You're welcome." As she picked her weapon back.

It's been a few days since my visit to the dungeon. And I can say my relationship with Ryu has clearly improved as she didn't give me that cold shoulder attitude anymore, well just a little bit though.  
And what we're doing now, hmm?  
Clearly, we're practicing together or more like training. It all started with one morning when Ryu's asking the other staffs to train with her.

I guess, she has been training by herself for a long time now. And just recently, starting to ask others if they're willing to train with her. I expect them to be strong as well, as I know Ryu's strong. Well, the other staff's strong and that's including Mia Mama, but how strong there. I'm not too sure.  
But, for sure it makes me wonder what's up with them.

Anyway, the result of Ryu training together with them? Well, full bash from Chloe and Lunoire. Oh, and Ahnya too. If you're just wondering who's Chloe, she's the black-haired catgirl, a live-in employee in Hostess of Fertility and that goes same with Lunoire, but Lunoire's human. And Ahnya? She's the catgirl that I harrassed last time.

I was really amused when Chloe and Lunoire yelling at Ryu.

"You always go too far! You stupid Elf!" Chloe said.

"I'm never going to train with you again!" Continue Lunoire.

"Bnyya... Nyya Nya!" Let's not minding what Ahnya said here, I don't understand.

To tell you the truth, I won't help Ryu train, with my own initiative of course. But, somehow I can't reject the person as she's coming over while lowering her head requesting me. Yup, can't reject her as she's earnestly asking for that, right? And I think, I need to train myself as well in case something in dungeon happening again. How funny, even though I won't go there again though. And I don't think there'll be a case when monsters roaming around in the central of Orario. And that's how I joined Ryu in her training every morning now.

"Thank you for today again, Arisato-san."

"Ah, yes... You're welcome and good work." I said as we finished our routine and we need to open the cafe in an hour or two. My moves have truly been dulled. I'm really glad that I get a chance to train with Ryu as I need to train myself more.

As always, Hostess of Fertility goes into cafe mode in the morning and turning to bar at night time. Today's business too was doing well. Too well to be honest, until the two catgirls slumped to the table and complained, that they like it better in the mornings as when night time comes, alcohol hungry adventurers come rushing in, which tired them more.  
The two's slacking off postures soon noticed by Lunoire as she pulled the two to get back to work quickly, before Mia Mama's sermons coming.

"Those two are the same as always.." Ryu helplessly said in a small voice, which I heard it somehow.

"Right…" I could only be looking wryly at the two catgirls that clearly showing they're reluctant to get back to work. And somehow, my presence has been noticed by one of them, with her running at full speed, crashing to me if I didn't prepare myself towards that incoming crash.

"Mii~naa~Nyan~~... I need some fish dish desu~~ to get me working nya~~.." Ahnya said as she's glomping at me. And how Ahnya's personality towards me changing 180 degrees again?  
Err….. It's easy, too easy that I'm speechless. Being a cat race, I thought it'll work if I'm making her favorite food that's some fish based food. And yeah, it does a wonder alright.

"I'll make you some when the kitchen's not busy today, okay?" I said while patted her head to calm down this over-excessive energy catgirl. Before she could shout her victory cry…

"You will be silent."

"Bnnya?!" as Ryu just suddenly had Ahnya by the collar and dragged her away from me, which is a good thing as my hand's full at the moment. I want to give Ryu a thumbs up somehow, as she did it elegantly, fast and refined… that's enough to make me facepalmed.

"...Arisato-san, you're really good at this, huh?" Ryu said talking about how I did my job.

"Ah, yes… This is not really hard after all."

"...Not hard…" Ryu suddenly turning quiet.

"Ah Nya~ Because Ryu used to be so clumsy that she's kept falling all the tasks given to her during training nya~ You need to see her at that time Mina-Nya~. Ryu really needs to be taught at everything. She's really cute at that time nya~!" Ahnya, I'll pray for you in my heart.

"You should be silenced !"

"Unyyyaaaa?! H-Help!"

And that's how our routine goes.

"Minato.."

"Hm... Yes, Mia Mama?"

"I heard ya' didn't know about Monsterphilia, how about you going with Syr tomorrow?"

"Ah, it's that alright? How about the shop, though?"

"Ha ha ha ha…. Don't worry about that, isn't like the shop will be super busy that we can't handle it. Hey, are you looking down on us? Besides, it helps me save up one person's pay." Mia Mama laughingly said that while patting my shoulder. It hurts but I just follow suit her laugh especially for the last sentence.

"Then, I'll take up that offer, looks like it'll be interesting… Hm.. circus in a different world." I said the last sentence with a low voice.

"Did ya said something?"

"It's nothing."

* * *

The Monsterphilia is today, the street has been bustling with people that coming around the world to Orario just to see it. Many vendors had set up booths along the street to take advantage of the festivalgoers added the weather that was absolutely perfect for a festival. Honestly, the booths here reminds me of Summer Festival. Unfortunately, there were so many people that the booths were getting in the way.

Dressed in a simple blue long-sleeve shirt and black pants. I said my goodbye with Syr to Mia Mama and others.

"I want to go too… nyaa~ Mia Mama~~..."

"Hmm… going with Minato-kun might be nice, I guess?"

"Fu fu fu fu fu~..."

"... I think so."

"Hehehe, unfortunately for you guys, it's my turn of the day off today. Let's go Minato-kun." Syr said while intertwined her arm with mine.

… my personal space.

"Boy, enjoy the festival, today. Ha ha ha ha.." Mia Mama said patting my back and not forgetting to give me some… pocket money. Mia Mama and you said you going to save up one person's pay today. I sighed as I can't hold my smile from Mia Mama's kindness.

"Souvenir... Souvenir, souvenir… Syr nyaa~ Mina nya~.." Ahnya said tearing up as she gets hold by Mia Mama for almost following us. The catgirl looks dejected like she was left out in the cold as her tail hangs limp and she looks at the ground, poor Ahnya.

"Fufufufu~ leave it to Minato-kun to get it for you."

Hey! And that's Syr is a bad habit. Putting people in some dilemma and pretending it's not her business. It's really funny when you saw her did this to others but not when she did this to yourself here.

Humans, elves, dwarves, animal people, prums, and Amazons. Seeing so many men and women of all ages and races together at one place was overwhelming and inspiring at the same time. One solid block of people that wasn't moving at all turned out to be the end of the line for the Coliseum. The circular building was still a tiny dot in the distance.

The street was so full that it was difficult to move forward. However, the abundance of beautiful fresh flowers and other decorations not normally seen on the buildings made it worth the hassle. Long ropes ran from rooftop to rooftop across the street above everyone's heads. Flags bearing the official logo of the Monsterphilia and the elephant mask of _Ganesha Familia_ hung down from them in such abundance that they cast shadows over the crowd while dancing in the breeze.

The food stalls in the middle of the road drew in many lines of customers with an appetizing mix of amazing smells and the sound of searing meat. Juicy fried chicken and fresh beef came off the flames of grills at a record pace, ah I want to have some too as the vendors trying to keep up with the ravenous fairgoers.

The Monsterphilia was in full swing. There wasn't a frowning face to be seen and that also including Syr.

"Minato-kun, how about we go there?" Syr said while amazed as I'm eating my fifth Jyaga Marukun.

"Hmm… this is good, Syr." I said while getting another Jyaga Marukun. Syr was giving me a tour about foodie around and at the moment, we're in front of the food stall that was serving fried potato puffs or called as Jyaga Marukun.

"I know.. But there's still a lot to see~" Syr said pulling me away from Jyaga Maru stall. My food~~

Honestly, there were so many stands in the area that it was impossible to see everything at once. Thanks to Syr, I really enjoyed this. Syr has been giving me a tour around as I pretty much clueless about the city. And again, I'm glad it's Syr who's accompanying me.

"Minato-kun~ what do you think of this? I think we can get some of this as the souvenir for Ahnya and others~" Syr said pointed to the handcrafted accessory shop.

"Hmm.. this is good, indeed," I said while looking over the collection in the shop. They sold the variety of accessories that I think will also make girls in my world appreciate it highly. Some of the design truly intriguing. My train of thought stopped as I heard Syr's panicked voice beside me.

"Eh? Eh?"

"Syr, what happened?" I asked as Syr rummaging her pocket looking for something.

"Ah~ I forgot to bring my wallet, Minato-kun. And I promised to get a souvenir for others" Syr said depressed. I see, she still remember that, huh? I was thinking, I'll be the one getting the souvenirs for them.

"You can use my money first, here.." I said giving half of my money from Mia Mama to Syr.

"You're a lifesaver, Minato-kun. Thanks~ I'll return this back later." Syr said as she quickly pays off the things she bought. While I also paying for my stuff.

And at that moment, the peaceful street erupts into an explosion of panic at that one word.

"MONSTERRRRRS!"  
As something breaking sounds could be heard, loud and clear.

East Main has fallen into a mess. Many people filled the streets once again, with some of them running, some of them in a shocked state, some of them screaming at the top of their lungs and some of them collapse as they collide with others and hurt their foot while the monster set their eyes on towards them.

The monster roar as it _slowly creeping_ closer to the woman that I assume hurts her ankle as she can't move away from the spot. I could feel my arm-sleeve tightened. Syr has gripped my sleeve that I doubt this shirt of mine will last long, with worry face.

"M-Minato-kun…" Syr said while her grip tightened. Ah, and I don't like to be the center of attention. I sighed as I get Syr to release her grip.

"I'll be back soon.." I said to calm her down.

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

The monster is weapon swinging down, aiming the injured woman on the floor. Scream, helplessness, and some people that turned their eyes as they can't do anything to help the woman could be seen around as the woman meets her fate.

But…

What horrifying scene they expect, didn't come true. As the monster get thrown back instead. There, they could see the figure of a blue-haired boy, stood in front the woman.

Cheer and scream of joy sounded as the woman was saved.

"Are you alright?" Minato said while holding out his hand to the woman.

"A-Ah.. y-yes.."

"It'll be dangerous here, can you stand?" the woman shakes her head. Minato could see the woman was trembling all over, that must be a scary experience for her, that's what Minato thoughts. As he carries the woman and moves her to somewhere more safer. The monster gets back up at that time. With its roar, the monster rushing to Minato as its angry.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Careful!"

"Behind you!"

"Watch out!" The people around shouted as they are telling Minato the monster still alive.

Readying his stance, Minato taking his initiative to rush in front of the monster, faster than the monster could react, the monster was bombarded by his fists.

"[ _Sonic Punch_ ]" he applied the force of his fist with Persona skill, as the first knocked the monster all the way for good, leaving a dust. The happy scream could be heard but replaced by horrifying scream shortly as more monsters approaching the area, running amok.

"[ _Enrage_ ]" the monsters make their way to Minato's direction as they've been provoked and in the bewildered state. Dodging each swing of the weapon and parrying the attacks, the blue-haired boy looks like dancing as more and more people thought of it.

"The hell is that?!" as people gathering around looking at the blue-haired boy fighting off the monsters. A group of adventurers had been arrived but left speechless at the display of the blue-haired boy.

The fight still going with Minato using [ _Sonic Punch_ ] and [ _Bash_ ] all over, blood could be seen from his hands as the effect of combining Persona skill with his attack that burdened him more than he expected.

"Minato-kun!" Someone shouted as Minato could recognize the owner of the voice. It's Syr! Is there more monster around that he didn't successfully pull yet? Worry creeping into Minato's mind as he's afraid something happening to Syr. So he quickly turns his head…

"Here !" Syr said throwing a sword to him, which he quickly breathe a sigh of relief as Syr's okay. Accepting the sword, Minato's attacking power increased.

"[ _Mazio_ ]" small bolts of lightning struck all the monsters, halting their movement ability.

And the series of attack [ _Double Fangs_ ] [ _Cleave_ ] [ _Kill Rush_ ] assaulted the monster as Minato using the skills. One of them died as Minato pierced it like an arrow, other died as he slashed it in half and with the one-two combination, another one died yet again. Before he even had a chance to use [ _Swift Strike_ ] to finish the rest of the monsters. He felt a gusting breeze passed him as a shadow shot through and leaving the monster into a burst of ash.

There, in front of him stood a young girl with a blond hair and golden eyes that sparkle with a distant light. Men, women, elves and even goddesses who saw her couldn't help but be attracted to her beauty adding the air of mystery that hung over her. The eyes that hard to be ignored, she stood there with the sword in hand. She looks familiar, that's what Minato thoughts.

"It's Kenki !"

"Sword Princess!"

"A-Aiz Wallenstein…" People were awestruck.

"...Amazing. As expected of _Loki Familia_ members.." other added, as the girl only stood there silently, looking around her meeting eyes with the blue-haired boy. Which make the boy realized that he had met her before. The cheer of happiness enveloping the area as the monsters have been dealt with.

* * *

' _Right... I've seen her in the bar..'_

"Minato-kun, are you alright?" my train of thought broken as Syr rushing to my side. Worry etched on her face as she's looking at me.

"I'm okay, Syr.," I said with my arm that has gone numb when I've combined the Persona skills in my attacks.

"B-but…"

"My daughter, she's gone! We got separated, and… AND…!" and not long, a blond typhoon whipped its way around the city. Looks like my job didn't end here, as I turn my head to Syr.

"Don't worry, I'll be back shortly... Sorry, do you mind waiting for more longer, Syr?" I said as Syr nodded.

Asking for more information from the woman that lost her daughter. I trailed back the area possible area her daughter might be in. Even though I'm still unfamiliar with Orario, but I'm proud of my ability in searching.

An explosion erupted voice could be heard, followed a woman's scream cut through the air, as I picked up my pace.

"EE-EEEKKKKKKK!"

The smoke and dust wavered as it started to clear. That's when I saw a familiar long snake-flower like a monster that I've met in 18th floor with Ryu last time, came into view. Its tail was still emerging from between the stones of the broken pavement. And the fuck that monster doing here, this is bad.

I quickly sprinted as I could see some people fighting over that monster right now. I need to warn them as that monster is very sensitive to magical energy. The monster will pursuit you no matter what if you're using your Magic.

Too late...

As I saw the elf girl blown by the monster. Blood erupted from her mouth, splattering on the ground as she landed on her back, body twitching. Seeing that scene, I dash as fast as I could while enhanced myself, preparing for the second attacks that I'm sure will come at any time.

The ferocious carnivorous flower turned its terrifying visage toward the Elf girl. Several more tendrils exploded from the ground as the creature's body slithered toward the helpless elf.

The Amazonian twins, friends of the Elf girl screamed as the monster's head hovered over her. Scream seemed distant. Some residents hadn't evacuated in time, now watched in terror as the creature prepared to devour her. Guild employees and adventurers did their best to guide the unlucky souls to safety as quickly as possible.

' _Make it… make it!_ ' I saw the Elf girl that trying to move her arms and legs as the creature's mouth was closing in.

' _Damnit!_ ' as I throw myself into this gamble of time.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the scream of the girl could be heard.

"[ _AGILAO!_ ]" I shouted as I jump on top of the monster's head, stretching my hand and executed point-blank Agilao with my hand as the medium. Roasting the head while bringing it down and the monster's body somehow slashed into the half.

The monster is head had burnt to a dust, not even the cries echoed while the body that has been cut in half slammed into a stone wall.

The headless body still convulsing. It wriggled and twitched for a while before coming to a stop.

"Aiz!" I heard that familiar name again, as my eyes looked at the young girl from before. The girl just nodded as I return the nod. She then set her gaze to the Elf girl that motionlessly lying on the ground.

Before she could take a step forward, the ground in front of her started to crack.

"There's more! Careful!" I said reminding them.

Pale-green stalks rose from the dirt, three of them all around us. Rising up like bars of a living cage, the buds opened wide and bared their fangs to us. And at that moment...

 ** _SNAP!_**

The rapier in her hand shattered...

Are you kidding me?

"Huh.."

"Wha.." words left the three girls as they watched the splinters of metal fall to the ground. Pushed beyond its limit, the weapon literally fell into pieces. Not waiting for them to regain their composure, the carnivorous plants howled as they charged to the girl.

The girl weaved and dodged her way away from me and the Elf girl. The monsters' snakelike bodies slammed into a line of nearby street stalls, sending them flying as they keep pursuing the blond girl.

"Disperse your Magic, they're sensitive to magical energy !" I told the girl as at that moment, that knowledge left me for a while.

The girl nodded as she was about to dismiss the wind protecting her, but then she saw a small human figure out of the corner of her eye, while I also saw the kid. I picked my pace again.

The surrounding area has become an utter destruction. The stone pavement was in pieces, piles of debris everywhere. Near-skeletons of buildings were all that was left of shop and homes that once stood here. The street stalls were completely gone, only the occasional menu or piece of wood amid the rubble proved they were ever there.

I set my gaze on the blond girl watching what she's going to do in that situation.

She made her decision. Strong wind gathered around her as she jumped onto the debris on her left, as if she tried to dodge the monsters' next attack to the right, their long bodies would crush the little girl there in an instant.

"H-Hey... Your a-arm.." One of the Amazonian that running not far from me said that, looking at my burnt-looking arm. Honestly, I couldn't feel one of my hand anymore, as it goes numb and burnt with the _Agilao_ spell together with that monster's head before, the side-effect when using your hand as the medium. And not forgetting after executed the Persona skills before.

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

The _Sword Princess_ has been cornered inside the wooden remains of a destroyed shop. One of the monsters had its jaws around the girl, her blond hair just barely visible beneath its petals.

Only the torrent of powerful storm winds was keeping its mouth from closing all the way. At the same time, two more of the creatures were chomping at her legs. The Amazonian twins were doing their best to pull the monster back but to no avail.

Countless fangs were plunging deep into the wind, mere moments away from the girl's vulnerable skin.

"[ _Agilao !_ ]" One of the monsters was roasted in flame while the other monsters turning their heads to the person who is launched that attacks. The monsters quickly pounced on that person as the boy dodged the attack and utilizing his surroundings to his advantage trapped the monster in the wall while he was standing in front of the girl.

"Are you alright?" The boy held out his hand out helping the girl up, as the girl taking his hand.

"..Yes, thank you."

"You can use this." The boy said while giving the sword in his hand. The two quickly jumped out of the way as the monsters successfully escaped from the trap soon after.

The _Sword Princess_ gaze still trailed on the boy when they split their way.

* * *

I give my sword to the girl as I don't think with my meager power right now, my attack will be able to work on this monsters. Better give to someone who'd be able to use it better than me. I've seen her ability first hand, and I'm confident she'll use it better than me. Even though I'm not sure it'll last long, that sword I mean.

I jumped out of the other side as the monster pounced me. It's angry. Dodging the head that keeps pursuing me, I try to look for a way that I'll be able to let out my attack the best.

While dodging the attacks from the monsters, I could feel a gathering of monstrous magical energy around. I turn my head to the direction of that gathering magical energy.

" _I beseech the name of Wishe!_

 _Ancestors of the forest, proud brethren. Answer my call and descend upon the plains._

 _Connecting bonds, the pledge of paradise. Turn the wheel and dance._

 _Come, ring of fairies._

 _Please give me strength._

 _Elf Ring."_

There, stood the injured Elf girl from before. I could see her dark blue eyes locked onto the monsters ensnaring her friends as she began her cast. Swallowing the blood that still flowed up her throat, she continued her enchantment. The influx of magical energy getting stronger by a second. The monsters have noticed her and were instantly attracted to her. The monster picked up their speed. Terrifying roars resonating like a broken bell! Pounced towards her. She knew what was coming her way as she braced herself.

However, the girl's comrades were faster. As they get between the Elf girl and monsters. The three girls unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks to slow them down.

" _-Harbinger of the end, white snow. Gust before the twilight._

 _Fading light, freezing land._ "

Her wounds were open and bleeding as the spear-like tendrils burst out of the ground in front of her. The spear-like tendrils shot through her legs, shoulders, and head but that still didn't discourage her. I watch the flame in her eyes more determined than ever as she continues her chanting. No matter how much blood she coughed up, how many steps she had to take, how many tears she had to wipe off her cheeks, she keeps moving forward. I probably jealous here.

Spirits could break, over and over. Willpower had a limit; nothing was immune. Only those who didn't know when to give up could mend a broken spirit. Only the most stubborn of souls could get up time and again, no matter how hard they fell. How long is it? That I keep moving forward with a goal in my mind. To protect my comrades-in-arms.

" _Blow with the power of the third harsh winter-My name is Alf!_ "

The magic circle rapidly expanded, looking at her, I bring the monsters that have been chasing me, into the line of her firepower.

She was illuminated by blinding jade light as she said:

"[ _Wynn Fimbulvetr !_ ]"

An arctic blast filled the street as I jumped sideways to avoid it. Chilling white winds overtook the monsters. A layer of frost overtook all of the monsters as their skin, petal, and body frozen in _place._

The cheer of joy resounding between the girls, as both Amazonian spun into the air and slammed their heels into the monsters as the now frozen solid carnivorous plants collapsed into a pile of shards. As for the rest finished by the Sword Princess.

I breathe in relief as it solved, turning my head to the direction to pick up the little kid that we saw before. And there, I saw two people. One of them is the little girl from before while the other was Loki. She was holding the young girl in a reassuring one-armed hug at her side while she had a sword in her other arm.

"And here I thought, I could give Aizuu a helping hand." She pouted while I just give her a smile.

"Well, as long as it finished. That's your sword, no? The one in Aizuu's hand." Loki suddenly starting a conversation with me. Which I nodded.

"Then, here ya go. Don't go bother Aizuu about this later." As she shoves the sword to my hand.

"Anyway don't get close to Aizuu.." and threatening me.

Great…

"Ahh! Aizuu~~." and her attitude from before changing into 180 degrees when _Sword Princess_ or Aiz Wallenstein coming.

".. Umm. Thank you for your help to save Lefiya and before."

"Your welcome.." I said as I turning away to go to East Main. Syr must worry right now, I should get back quickly. My step halted as there's a tug behind me. Looking at the source, it's Aiz Wallenstein, her eyes looking at the ground as she still holding the hem of my shirt. Err, what she needs me now, while Loki has been glaring at me.

"... Your arm... You can get it fixed up a bit with the Guild employee over there." She said while pointed the Guild employees that still running around like madmen as they can't let their guard down.

"..ah, okay," I said my thanks as I make my way over there, as I heard the passing conversation between Loki Familia.

"How ya feelin', Lefiya? You could go with the Guild lady, get fixed up a bit, okay?"

"Ah, yes, I shall."

"Tiona an' Tione, would ya mind goin' underground? Make sure there's nothin' down there."

"Yep, yep, can do!"

"And Aizuu, take care'a the rest of the monsters. I'm comin' with ya." Loki said as the group split up to follow her orders.

"Err… this is a severe case of burnt, are you okay?" one of the Guild employee asking me with a worry. I nodded telling them it was fine. The Guild employee then pouring an elixir to my arms, and slowly but surely, I recovered my original tone of the skin.

"..Thanks."

"Your welcome, please don't fight that recklessly again." the employee chimed in.

"I'll try.." as I could see the employee was in sort of a headache now.

"Do you have other wounds or injured?"

"It should be good for now, my friend's waiting. I'll make her worry." I told the Guild employee as I take my leave.

I was navigating myself towards East Main using the dark and narrow side road. Ahnya and Syr have told me that using the side road to getting into Main street is faster as sometimes, the Main street is crowded by people that its hard to get to your destination, especially if you're in a hurry. As expected, there's no one back here, as I picking up my pace, I quickly moved down the path.

Until…

"Kyaa!" I crashed into someone at the intersection.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I think I've been saying this sentence so many times lately. All while helping the person to stand.

"Thank you. And you dropped this." The person said while giving me the small gift packaging. Huh, that was the souvenirs from the time I bought it with Syr. Good thing it was still intact, after that so many crashes.

I said my thanks as I took the souvenirs pack.

"You're welcome." It's a bit dark here, as I can't make out the person's appearance. But, listening to the voice, I assume the owner is a woman. Her entire body covered by a navy-blue cloak, her face was well hidden under a hood. However, I'm sure the woman is a beauty, itself. As her delicate fingers that were smooth to the touch still wrapped in my hand.

And then, she smiled. As her silver eyes meet my eyes.

. . . .

I stunned. Why? The woman- was stunningly beautiful, but I can't put out this weird feeling. As there's something more about her and she's not _normal_.

Ah, this is not good. For sure, she'll be the center of attention. I look around me, to make sure there's no one nearby. Standing beside her, obviously going to give me a trouble... probably. Even though she had been cloaked from the head to toe.

Ah, let's get away as soon as possible from her.

"My apologies, because of my carelessness, you've fallen. I hope you can forgive me on this." I smiled a bit while handing her my handkerchief.

Again, she smiled. I could feel my back breaking out with cold-sweat. I scratched my cheeks with my finger as I don't know what to say after.

And I decided to make my escape now.

"It's a little dark passing through this side of the road for a lady, I think it'll be a safer for you, Miss-.. to use the Main street next time. Forgive me, as I'm in a hurry and can't compensate you this time." I smiled as I bid her a mouthful of words farewell, while quicken my pace leaving the person behind. I know it was so not me, saying all this kind of stuff to other, but…

Somehow, I could feel her gaze still trailed on me as I left.

* * *

I finally run into Syr after 10 minutes looking around for her. She was in a daze or sort of when I was calling her.

"...Syr." I called her again, which surprised her this time. Finally…

"M-Minato-kun.." Wait, she didn't sound right, at this moment. Is she hurt?

"Syr, are you hurt-.. ?!" I was hugged by her. This is so sudden, what should I do here? She was practically ignoring my call for her to stop. And, when I looked around me, people were either looking at us in amusement, some of them were giggling that somehow I know what they've in mind [Must be nice to be young]-they said, some looking at us like an eyesore [Quit your lovey-dovey exposition here, dude], [You can go and die, dude], [Die!]... And yes, most of these jealousies, aiming towards me. Anyway,...

"Syr…" I called her again.

"... I was so scared that you won't come back. I've been hearing the screams from the direction you went to. Please, don't be so reckless like that again, you're not Lyu and others. I-I'll…" Hm, I heard some interesting part there that I want Syr to elaborate more, to be honest. But first,...

"I understand, I'm sorry," I said while returning the hug which makes her tensed up. To have someone that worry about me, somehow makes me happy. It's been awhile since I have this kind of feeling, how long it has been? I don't know. And also she finally released me.

"T-Then, let's go back~," she said while walking ahead pulling my hand. I just smiled looking at the 180° change.

"Yes." I nodded.

Today too, this Orario city back to their lively routine. Even though there are some monsters escaped before, it didn't hamper the livelihood of the people living in this city. Ah, I still can't really take all of them in yet, but maybe I'll get used to it?.

 _\- to be continue~..._

 ** _Chapter 4 - Is it wrong to be careless in dungeon city?_**

* * *

 ** _Happy New Year, Guys!_**

 _Glad I make it on time_ _hehehe just simple wish - Hope you guys well as always in this 2k18 !  
Thank you for reading my story til now and I hope you enjoying this chapter (which the probability kinda small) D:_

 _By the way, thanks for the help Mr-DunWannaToBeMentioned here. Please say your thanks to him!_

P.s. I will try to get one out ASAP D: but my holidays are coming to the end.


End file.
